La chute de Poudlard
by inesbaby13
Summary: 70 ans après la chute de Voldemort, les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard devront faire face à la percée d'un nouveau mage noir mais également à leur propre vie.
1. chapter 1

CHARLOTTE AVERY

Je tirai les rideaux d'un trait.

Le froid se faisait ressentir à travers la vitre , mon souffle formant une fine buée sur celle-ci à chaque fois que j'expirais.Difficile à croire que nous étions le premier Septembre. Au dehors du Poudlard Express, le paysage britannique défilait. Des arbres humides aux feuilles rapiécés et un ciel d'acier , une successions de lacs sombres et de plaines sans vie qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

Un éclair traversa le ciel , suivi d'un grondement divin. Je sursautais, encore endormie de ma précédente sieste . Ma main serra avec instinct le bois rude et réconfortant de ma baguette.

Elle était en crin de licorne et cœur de dragon, une bien étrange combinaison d'après mon frère aîné.

Je me tournais alors vers mes camarades, confortablement installés dans la cabine du train.

-Nous devrions aller nous changer, je declarai d'une voix rouillée de mon sommeil, on va bientôt arriver à Pré-Au-Lard...

Magnus était assis en face de moi,accoudé à la fenêtre et les yeux fermés.

Ses cheveux bruns bouclés partaient dans tous les sens , donnant un dur contraste avec sa peau claire de jeune homme britannique.Il portait une veste d'aviateur grise sur une chemise sombre , sa manche légèrement mouillée de son bavement pendant qu'il somnolait. Sur sa tempe , j'y distinguais un trait pâle et rosé , l'une des cicatrices qu'il s'était fait au Quidditch.

Allongée sur cette même banquette, la tête sur les jambes de Magnus et ses propres jambes posées sur le mur ,Elizabeth lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, un air concentré sur le visage.

Ses cheveux chocolat , raides comme des baguettes ,s'éparpillaient tout autour d'elle et sur Magnus , s'emmêlant avec son collier d'or .

Celle-ci portait un jean de Moldue serré et un haut noir décolleté qui faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée, tout droit revenue d'Australie où elle avait passé ses vacances.

J'entrapercevais de là où je me tenais les photos de la Gazette du sorcier, bougeant à répétition.

On pouvait voir en gros titre : LES LOIS SUR LES CRÉATURES MAGIQUES CHANGÉES , UN DANGER POUR LA GRANDE BRETAGNE ?

En dessous , une photo en noir et blanc du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Nelson Hawks, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air austère sans ciller.

Elizabeth secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

-On a largement le temps , soupira t-elle, et puis, Magnus dort comme un bébé. Je ne voudrais pas le réveiller...

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit aussitôt d'un bruit sourd , laissant entendre alors tous le vacarme du couloir qu'il y avait dans le train.

Des cris excités de première année qui utilisaient des FizweezBiz , les réprimandes des préfets qui leur couraient après et les ricanements des filles de sixième année qui pensaient , qu'après avoir passé leur BUSES l'année précédente, elles étaient des femmes.

C'était Oliver , le nouveau préfet de Serpentard.Mon nouveau coéquipier pour l'année. Je ne l'avais apprécié lui et sa bande, malgré que nos familles s'entendent à merveille.

Il était beaucoup gamin et se croyait qu'il était supérieur seulement parce que ils faisaient parti des familles nobles, les purs sangs.Deux ans auparavant, je l'avais entendu se moquer d'une Née Moldue et l'appeler Sang de Bourbe. Malgré le fait que la plupart des familles à Serpentard soient nobles et prônent la pureté du sang chez les sorciers, notre directrice de maison, Dolores Malfoy, elle même issue d'une noble famille, nous interdisait catégoriquement d'utiliser ce terme.Oliver avait écopé d'un mois de retenue et d'une sanction de la part de Mme.Malfoy lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de l'histoire.

-Charlotte, les préfets en chef te cherchent , annonça Oliver en passant une main dans ses cheveux raides et platines qui lui tombaient sur le visage, laissant voir ses yeux émeraudes perçants.

tu devais être dans la salle des préfets du train depuis le début du voyage .

Il avait déjà revêtu l'uniforme Serpentard . Une chemise blanche , et une cravate aux couleurs de notre maison, verte et argent. Par dessus , il avait enfilé une robe noire de sorcier .

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois de la journée et me levais en soupirant .

-Je te suis , répliquai-je

Je le suivis en dehors de la cabine et un courant d'air me prit de plein fouet .

Dans le couloir , la plupart des élèves avaient revêtus leur uniformes. J'apercevais de novelles petites têtes blondes et brunes qui s'agitaient. Des premières années .

A quelques mètres, je vis des longs cheveux bruns familiers et une longue silhouette dans un uniforme Serpentard,Lissa ma jeune sœur de quatrième année .

Elle se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du train tellement elle criait.

Quand je fus assez près pour voir sur qui elle criait , je la maudis. C'était notre petit frère Theremion.

Petit de taille pour son âge , une peau pâle , des cheveux bruns coiffes en brosse, Theremion portait un uniforme trop grand pour lui , dans insigne car il n'avait pas encore participé à la répartition du Choixpeaux magique .

Il tenait une bombe puante dans sa petite main de garçon de onze ans et fusillait ma sœur de ses yeux bleus pales , devant lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux .

J'arrivais alors à leur hauteur et ils m'apercurent tous les deux.

-Charlie , il jette déjà des boules puantes et on n'est même pas à Poudlard , tu es préfète de Serpentard cette année ! Tu devrais ...

-Tais toi Lissa , écoutes moi Charlie , cria Theremion dont le visage devenait tout rouge de frustration , tous les copains jettent des bombes puantes ... c'est normal de faire Ca quand ...

J'inspirai fortement. Tout au long de l'été, j'avais du les séparer à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient .

-Écoutez moi ! , ordonnai-je tandis qu'ils se tournaient vers moi , je n'ai pas le temps pour vous entendre pleurnicher! Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord allez voir John ! Lui a que Ca a faire ...

Ils me regardaient tous les deux bouche bée tandis que je continuais ma route, suivant Oliver jusqu'au bout du train .

Je bousculais les élèves pour passer dans le couloir, ils étaient si nombreux.

Oliver ouvrit alors la porte de la salle des Préfets .

Elle était beaucoup vaste que les cabines ordinaires, drapés de moquette sombre au sol et de rideaux violets épais au mur. La seule lumière provenait de la fenêtre , parsemée de pluie .

Sur les cabanes de velours blancs étaient adossés deux grands préfets en chef , ceux de Griffondor . Sur un autre , le nouveau préfet en chef de poufflsouffle et sa petite amie .

Assis au bar , étaient adossés Nevera Nott , la préfète en chef de Serpentard qui sirotait un thé glacé , en pleine discussion avec le préfet en Chef de Serdaigle, .

Les autres prefets et préfèts en chef étaient assis à la grande table de bois sombre , en train de jouer aux cartes magiques.

Nevera m'aperçut et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Elle était préfère en chef et avait deux ans de plus que moi. Je ne lui parlais que très rarement mais nos familles étaient proches , et organisaient souvent des dîners ensemble .

Nevera avait de longs cheveux blonds clairs , fins comme des baguettes, qu'elle avait ramené d'un seul côté .

Son uniforme de Serpentard un peu trop court laissait apparaître ses cuisses blanches . Elle avait appliqué un rouge à lèvre sombre sur les lèvres qui faisait ressortir ses yeux onyx.

De ce que je savais sur elle, c'était une vraie peste mais jamais vraiment avec ceux qui appartenaient à sa maison .

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, suivie de près par Oliver.

-Tu es enfin là , dit-elle d'une voix guillerette quand je fus arrivée à son niveau, J'ai envoyé Oliver te chercher il y a une demi-heure ...

Le dit Oliver s'empourpra et toussota. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir un faible pour Nevera, comme une bonne partie des garçons de Serpentard.

-Je suis là , déclarai-je d'une voix qui se voulait amicale mais qui sortit très froide , pourquoi tu m'a fait appeler ?

Nevera secoua la tête , ses longs cheveux blonds suivant le mouvement avant de sourire de toute ses dents .

-Ce n'est qu'une formalité , expliqua t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son thé glacé puis elle continua , vois Tu mon ... partenaire , Tâte n'est pas là ... Alors je me dois de faire régner l'ordre au sein de la Maison Serpentard .

Tate Lestrange était le nouveau préfet en chef de Serpentard et rentrait en septième année. Je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, il était plus vieux que moi . Mais le nom de sa famille était connu dans le monde magique. La famille Lestrange était une ancienne et noble famille de sorcier mais surtout une sombre famille adepte de la magie noire. La mère de Tate, Anarchy était l'une des plus terribles sorcières de notre époque et une des plus meurtrieres .Elle était morte de la main des Aurors, dix ans auparavant .

Certaines rumeurs à Poudlard murmuraient que Tate avait pris le relais de sa mère , ou bien qu'il était pire. La rumeur la plus sordide que j'avais entendue était que Tate était en fait sa mère et que celle ci , il y a dix ans , avait pris l'apparence de son fils et l'avait laissé se faire tuer à sa place ...

Stupide , ces rumeurs. Tate était surtout connu pour être l'élève le plus brillant de Serpentard.

Il arrivait à avoir les professeur dans la poche ainsi que les élèves de toute notre Maison. Il tenait la Maison Serpentard quand Mme.Malfoy ne le faisait pas. Leur famille étaient d'ailleurs cousines .

-Mais ou est Tate ? Demandai-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher .

Je me fustigeai intérieurement.Moi et ma foutue curiosité ...

Heureusement , Nevera le prit bien et s'esclaffa avant de me répondre en chuchotant

-Tate ne prend pas le même transport que nous , mais officiellement , elle reprit d'une voix forte, il a pris le train en retard ...

Elle me fit alors un clin d'œil à Moi et Oliver qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

-Règle 20 , ne te fais pas attraper , peu importe que tu brises les règles mais ...

-Ne te fais pas attraper en train de les briser , Oliver et Moi finissâmes

Sa phrase avant elle .

-Bien , conclut elle avant de se tourner vers le préfet de serdaigle avec qui elle discutait précédemment.

Au sein de la Maison Serpentard, il y avait 100 règles à respecter . La liste de celle-ci était accroché dans notre salle commune dans les cachots. C'était quelque chose typique de notre Maison que les autres de Poudlard ne possédait pas. En première année , les préfets vous faisaient les apprendre par cœur , jusqu'à qu'on sache les réciter au repas de Noël quelques mois après la rentrée .

Je laissais Oliver sans dire un mot de plus, il pouvait se débrouiller sans Moi, et allait me mettre près de la fenêtre.

Toujours les mêmes paysages nuageux et pluvieux, toujours les mêmes àrbres humides et les mêmes lacs sombres .

Soudain , une forme noire se détacha du reste dans le ciel , formant un contraste avec les nuages grisonnant.

Je m'approchais encore plus de la fenêtre , posant mes mains tièdes sur le verre froid afin de m'appuyer et y voir mieux .

Ce n'était pas une forme noire, c'était quelqu'un . La personne volait sur un balais à toute vitesse, bravant la pluie et la brume pour suivre le train .

Je compris alors qui c'était.

-Tate, soufflai -je en souriant, impressionnée.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

ERWAN YOXLEY

Je glissai ma main sous la chemise de son uniforme ,déjà déboutonnée jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, et caressait la peau tannée qui s'y trouvait.

Astoria poussa un soupir de contentement, légèrement rauque et profond, celui que je connaissais que trop bien.

Je posais ensuite mes lèvres sur ce point pulsant dans son cou et l'embrassait doucement .

Ses fines mains s'accrochèrent avec force à mes cheveux bruns , les décoiffant par la même occasion .

Je resserrai ma prise sur elle , marquant sa peau de mes mains et de ma bouche.

-Laisse moi te faire plaisir ,souffla Astoria , la respiration saccadée .

Je fermais les yeux , engourdi dans ma propre existence et jétais ma tête en arrière .

Elle descendait peu à peu , sa douce bouche déposait des baisers volatils sur les poils de mon torse , découvert par ma chemise déboutonnée .

Je sentis alors qu'Astoria déboutonnait le bouton de mon pantalon , descendant avec vitesse ma braguette .

C'est alors que je me réveillais, je ne voulais pas Ca. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux et m'emparai de sa main dans l'obscurité.

-Arrête , ordonnai d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais qui reflétait la rude dureté du refus que j'exprimais.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas immédiatement , s'aidant de sa deuxième main pour faire descendre mon pantalon tandis qu'elle tentait de se défaire de mon emprise avec l'autre.

-Astoria , Stop ! Je m'ecriai presque en attrapant ses deux mains et me redressant par la même occasion.

Elle était silencieuse, je sentais son regard sur moi . J'y devinais l'incompréhension, la frustration et bientôt la souffrance que ses larmes allaient y apporter .

Je tendis la main vers l'interrupteur et allumais l'aigre lumière de la cabine du train .

Astoria m'observait étrangement comme je l'avais prévu, sans comprendre ma réaction.

Elle était décoiffée, ses cheveux noirs bouclés quelque peu emmêlés , et sa peau hispanique rougie par mes soins dans le creux de son cou .

Je fronçais les sourcils et tentais avec maladresse de reboutonner ma chemise, tout Ca en baissant les yeux.

-On arrive bientôt , je soupirais , je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant et puis Nikola va se réveiller ...

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête, probablement peu convaincue, et ne reboutonne sa propre chemise.

La tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage me peina. Vraiment. Mais ...

J'attrapai brusquement son menton et la forçai à me regarder.

Comme prévu, ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

-Eh , soufflai-je , je n'en ai pas envie maintenant, c'est tout .

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et je la tirai vers moi . Elle se jeta dans mes bras sans hésitation et je sentis qu'elle sanglotait dans ma chemise.

-Je ... Je vais mouiller ton uniforme , sanglota t-elle .

Je la berçais alors dans mes bras , fixant un point au dessus de sa tête , vers la nuit sombre à travers la fenêtre.

-Tu sais très bien que Ca m'ait égal , répliquai-je avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je me tournais vers Nikola qui émit un petit bruit dans son sommeil , ses cheveux raides sombres lui tombant sur le visage , son uniforme déjà froissé.

J'avais oublié de dire à l'elfe de repasser magiquement son uniforme en plus du mien. Nikola avait vécu tout l'été chez moi, ma famille l'ayant accueilli depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui.

Sa famille était devenue partisane d'un nouvel ordre dont tout le monde entendait parlait dans le cercle fermé des nobles familles sorcières .Un nouveau mage noir régissait parmi eux, paraissait-il. Je laissai échapper un frisson involontaire, on savait tous ce que l'Ancienne Guerre avait engendré.

Nikola s'était donc rebellé contre ses parents sans avoir réussi à leur faire entendre raison et s'était enfui de chez lui afin de ne pas avoir à prendre la marque.

Le sifflement du train signalant qu'on était arrivé se fit entendre, me rassurant d'une étrange manière .

Je caressai une dernière fois les boucles d'Astoria avant de la redresser et de la relever doucement :

-Allez , on y va , soufflai -je alors que Nikola se redressait , les yeux bouffis et le visage engourdi .

Je m'empressai de reboutonner mon pantalon et fermer ma fermeture éclair avant que nous sortiimes tous les trois de la cabine .

Dans le couloir, tous le monde se bousculait pour sortir, particulièrement les premières années. Cela me rappelait mes propres débuts à Poudlard et l'état de surexcitation similaire dans lequel j'avais été. C'était dans ce train que j'avais rencontré Nikola et Astoria, avant que nous soyons tous tiré dans la Maison Serpentard.

Je sautais à deux pieds, heureux

De retrouver la terre ferme et bientôt, ma seconde Maison.

Autour de nous , la masse d'étudiants qui se pressaient pour prendre la route de Poudlard , un passage éclairé par des torches à travers les arbres.

À la lisière de la forêt , vers la droite près du quai se trouvait le village de Pre Au Lard endormi à cette heure de la soirée . On y distinguait à peine les toits pointus des maisons qui s'y trouvaient , perdus dans l'obscurité nocturne.

Les lampadaires du quais nous guidaient vers la route. Il y en avait deux , la route que prenait les premières années en barques de manières à découvrir Poudlard sous son meilleur œil.

Nous prenions l'autre route, celle pour les plus âgés.

Arrivés à la sortie du quais, tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans les carioles.

Je tentais d'en attraper une pour nous trois mais perdit Astoria dans la foule. Je soupirais de soulagement tandis que Nikola et moi entrames dans une carriole presque remplie.

L'intérieur était confortable mais terriblement petit, nous étions les un sur les autres sur ses banquettes de cuir blanches et ses rideaux drapés blancs .

Il restait un petit encadrement pour la fenêtre ou les plus chanceux sortaient la tête pour avoir un peu d'air frais .

Je ne prêtais pas attention à ceux , autour de moi , la tête vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir apercevoir Poudlard. Les carrioles démarrèrent et nous nous mimes en route .

Un rire cristallin se fit alors entendre au sein du véhicule. Un rire doux et clair. Je me tournais pour voir d'où il venait, comme hypnotisé .

C'était une jeune fille de Griffondor , rentrant probablement en cinquième année , un peu plus jeune que moi.

Elle avait des longs cheveux roux éclatants rattachés en un chignon fait à la va-vite, une peau claire et rose et un visage fin. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux vert anis et une petite bouche rose.

Elle était adossé à la fenêtre de la carriole, assise sur la banquette en face de la mienne, une mèche rousse sortant négligemment de son chignon.

Elle remuait des mains lorsqu'elle parlait à son amie face d'elle, une autre élève de Griffondor, sans faire attention à rien autour. Elle ne me remarqua même pas, alors que j'étais obnubilé par sa personne.

Je revenais enfin à la réalité, écoutant ce qu'elle disait alors que sa voix emplissait le petit espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

-...non , ce n'est pas possible , rigola t-elle en souriant , je n'ai pas dit Ca. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était un jeune homme charmant mais ...

Ah. Elle avait un petit copain, pas très étonnant. Une beauté pareille ne serait pas restée non convoitée si longtemps. Si elle rentrait bien en cinquième année, Ca devait faire un ou deux ans que les garçons de sa Maison devait courir après son sourire angélique.

Je secouais la tête brusquement pour chasser ces pensées traîtresses de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas mon affaire, je ne la connaissais même pas ...

Nikola remarqua mon mouvement étrange et s'inquiéta , ne faisant pas attention au deux filles qui discutaient et à l'élève de Pouffsouffle endormi à côté de lui.

Il posa sa main sur mon Bras, se voulant rassurant :

-Si Tu t'inquiètes à propos de Tate et de l'année dernière , souffla t-il en se voulant discret sa voix couverte par les rires des filles, je suis sur qu'il ne dira rien à personne ...

J'avais complètement oublié tout cela le temps du voyage, m'accordant quelque temps de répit pour ne pas y penser.

Tate Lestrange était un septième année de la Maison Serpentard et l'un de mes ... amis je dirais.

Lors de ma cinquième année, celle précédente, Je ne m'étais pas senti bien. Je pense que j'étais tombé dans la dépression. Je n'avais plus envie de vivre ou de faire quoique ce soit. Bien sûr, Astoria ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, occupée par ses histoires de dortoirs et ses disputes avec le groupe de fille de Serdaigle.

En dernier recours, j'avais découvert que Tate fabriquait sans autorisation les potions de sommeil sans rêves, terriblement efficace. Cette potion faisait vous endormir d'un coup dans un sommeil de plomb , sans rien ni personne pour vous réveiller pendant six bonnes heures . Le problème, c'est que ce genre de potion était addictives et horriblement dure à arrêter. De plus, les potions de sommeil sans rêves était scrupuleusement réglementée en raison du risque d'addiction.

Tout au long de l'année, Tate me fournissait cette potion pour que je puisse m'échapper un peu, tenir et oublier tout. Il faisait payer très chères ses potions, environ 40 galions le flacon, mais j'étais un Yoxley , d'une famille noble. Mon compte à Gringotts était remplie et mes parents le reaprovisionait

Souvent sans le savoir.

L'usage de ce genre de liquide était très mal vu dans la communauté sorcière et je n'imaginais pas comment Astoria aurait réagit si elle apprenait que j'en avais consommé.

Cet été j'avais tenté d'arrêter, en compagnie de Nikola qui était au courant de tout et qui avait essayé de m'aider. Ma tentative de sevrage avait été un échec cuisant, ce que Nikola ignorait.

Dans la nuit, Tate était venu à mon manoir pour m'en redonner quand je n'arrivais plus à m'en passer. Selon Nikola, ma seule peur était que Tate en parle au gens ce que je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait mais e préférais que Nikola le croit.

Non, ma vraie crainte était de ne jamais réussir à arrêter et paradoxalement, de ne pas pouvoir m'en procurer cette annee. J'avais entendu dire que Tate n'était pas dans le train tout à l'heure, cela m'inquiètait. Il fallait que je le vois vite pour savoir si notre arrangement marchait toujours .

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité .

-Regarde Julie , s'exclama l'amie de la mystérieuse jeune fille en pointant du doigt Poudlard a la fenêtre.

Celle ci se pencha vers la dite fenêtre, un sourire candide sur les lèvres et une expression d'émerveillement qui se lisait sur son visage.

Elle s'appelait donc Julie, je tacherais de m'en souvenir même si j'aurais mieux fait de ne plus y penser.

Je me penchais moi même vers la fenêtre de mon côté et jetai un coup d'œil dehors.

Devant moi, le grand Lac noir de l'école , immense et vaste et où on pouvait distinguer les barques éclairés de petites torches des premières années qui naviguaient dessus, probablement émerveillés comme nous quelques années auparavant.

Au dessus, l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le château était gigantesque et majestueux. Je distinguais la tour d'astronomie, celle des Griffondor déjà allumée où des elfes de maisons devaient s'activer à faire les lits pendant que plus bas , dans les sous-sols de l'école, d'autres s'activaient en cuisine pour préparer notre arrivée .

Je pouvais voir la grande cour et près du château, le saule cogneur, cet arbre qui agressif qui vous exterminer si vous vous en approchiez. Un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit à la vue de ce château de Pierre éclairé .

Nous étions chez nous.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

AGATHE ABSOLUT DE LA GASTINE

-Thérémion Avery , appela Madame McGonagall d'un ton sévère et sans appel.

Je levais les yeux de mon plat pour observer la répartition du garçon. Il était petit, brun et LA peau pâle .

Il s'approcha du tabouret sur l'estrade, confiant.S'asseyant dessus , le petit Theremion regardait droit devant lui avec détermination sous l'œil observateur des professeurs et de tous les élèves assis à la table.

Tout le monde était bruyant autour de nous , les quatres longues tables représentant chaque Maison étaient remplies d'élèves et de nourriture.

Au dessus de nous un plafond d'étoiles magiques et des cierges qui flottaient dans le vide.

Quelques fantômes passaient par là, dont le Baron Sanglant des Serpentard mais je ne distinguais pas Elena Serdaigle, notre fantôme attitré .

À peine le Choixpeau eut-il effleuré la tête du petit qu'il s'écria d'une voix rauque :

-SERPENTARD !

La table de Serpentard rugit d'applaudissement tandis que le jeune garçon se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers la table, visiblement rassuré.

-Encore un petit chez les Serpents , soupira Elena après avoir bu dans sa coupe de jus de citrouille, comment ces vicieux arrivent à avoir autant d'élèves ?

Quelques élèves autour de nous ricanèrent à sa remarque, dont Nolan.

Elena avait des cheveux roux sombres et bouclés qu'elle avait ramené en une queue de cheval , son uniforme de Serdaigle repassé sans un pli.

Elle attrapait des parts de fromages du bout de ses doigts pales et de ses ongles vernis d'un bleu nuit , accordé avec notre insigne .

L'odeur de friture me parvint au narines et je m'emparais du plat de frites à ma droite.

\- Ils sont peut-être vicieux, fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils tandis que je trempais une frite dans la sauce a la tomate, mais ils ont gagné La Coupe des Maisons l'année précédente ...

Nolan s'éclaffa et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'or , les yeux verts qui pétillaient.

-En tout cas cette année , nous allons les écraser au Quidditch , s'exclama t-il en secouant la tête, nous avons plein de nouveaux éléments très doués ...

-D'ailleurs comment va ta sœur , demanda Elena avec intérêt alors que son verre se remplissait magiquement, elle aime l'Université?

Je poussais un soupir, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de Clarissa, ma grande sœur mais je pris sur moi et fit un grand sourire .

-Oui , l'assurait-je en attrapant mes couverts pour couper la viande, elle se plait beaucoup là -bas ...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta sœur est parti à l'université pour des études de Medicomages , soupira Nolan un air de nostalgie dans les yeux , elle va manquer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ...

J'hochai la tête , intérieurement exaspérée que l'on parle de ma sœur et décidais de changer de sujet .

-Quel sujet vous avez choisi pour votre thèse ? , demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils .

Elena sourit et regarda la table des professeurs d'un air rêveur :

-Je n'ai pas décidé mais quelque chose en rapport avec La Défense des Forces du Mal , soupira t-elle , et avec Monsieur Black ...

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis posai mon regard sur le professeur Black.

Un nombre incalculable de filles , toute Maison confondues , avait le béguin pour Sirius Black , le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal .Des cheveux bruns bouclés , une rude barbe, un costume de sorcier distingué et des clins d'œil qui se perdaient et toutes les filles bavaient, Elena y compris.

À côté de lui, en train de manger soigneusement sa viande était le professeur McRipper , Phillipe pour les intimes. Je ressentis une vague de nostalgie en le voyant.

L'année dernière , lui et ma mère avaient divorcés après 10 ans de mariage. Philippe était comme un père pour moi, mais je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole depuis le divorce. L'année s'avérait difficile car je comptais faire ma thèse en rapport avec les Sortilèges, or il était le professeur de Sortileges.

-Et toi Agathe ? demanda Nolan en croisant mon regard .

-Je ne sais pas trop , mentis-je sans savoir pourquoi , peut être créatures magiques ...

Nolan hocha la tête sans rien dire tandis qu'Elena était occupée à finir son dessert.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dîner était terminé et tous les élèves se levaient pour aller au dortoir.

J'avais été nommée préfète de Serdaigle cette année. C'était donc à moi d'emmener les premières années de Serdaigle et de les guider jusqu'à notre salle commune.

Je m'empressais de sortir de la Grande Salle pour aller dans le Hall.

Le Hall était immense et avait un plafond sans fin et des grands escaliers qui menait à LA salle des escaliers .

Je me postais au début des escaliers tandis que les élèves de première année se dirigeaient vers moi et que les plus âgés me dépassaient pour monter seuls.

J'en voyais quelques un qui s'egaraient.

-Les premières années de Serdaigle , c'est par ici, je m'ecriai en leur faisant signe,ma voix couvrant difficilement le vacarme.

-Alors Absolut de la Gastine ? , une voix trop familière se fit entendre a ma gauche , on a été promue préfète cette année ?

Oh non. Pas lui. Je me tournai vers la source de la voix, les premières années de griffondor et de Serdaigle nous observant bouche bée .

Près de moi se trouvait Nills Johnson, capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor et Nouveau préfet en chef de septième année de la Maison Griffondor.

Il avait des cheveux bruns qui partait en bataille et des yeux noirs , un petit sourire en coin moqueur et supérieur .

Il portait une chemise noire sur laquelle était épinglée son insigne de préfet. Il ne s'était même pas encombré de revêtir l'uniforme et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire .

Nills avait toute les filles de sa Maison et des autres. Il avait du charme et s'en servait, avait des bonnes notes sans travailler ...

J'avais entendu qu'il avait obtenu six optimal à ses BUSES lorsqu'il était en cinquième année .

La plupart fois que l'on s'était parlé , je n'avais que 13 ans , j'étais en 3 eme année .

Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Je m'étais adossé contre un arbre dans le cloître de classe de métamorphose qui était vide. J'essayais de remplir les deux parchemins que le professeur de potions nous avait demandé sur la potion de Ratatinage.

Nills était arrivé avec sa bande de Griffondor et ils commencèrent à échanger des passes de Souaffle .

Ils me dérangeaient, affreusement bruyants. Je m'étais levée du haut de mes 1m40 et avait attrapé le souaffle pour capter leur attention.

Ils s'étaient tous tus , étonnés.

-Arrêtez de jouer , ce n'est pas un... un terrain de quidditch , je babillais , l'appareil dentaire dans ma bouche et mes lunettes sur le nez.

Nills s'était esclaffé et s'était approché de moi , posant sa main sur mon épaule :

-Comment Tu t'appelles petite ? , demanda t-il le rire dans la voix , tu es une petite Serdaigle n'est ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête avant de parler :

-Je ..., je repris une inspiration , je m'appelle Agathe Absolut de La Gastine .

Lui et ses copains plus âgés s'esclaffèrent avant que Nills ne se reprenne :

-Absolut de la Gastine , mais c'est pas un nom Ca ! , s'exclama t-il

Je revins brusquement alors à la réalité où Nills m'observait étrangement , attendant une réaction de ma part .

Je lui j'étais mon pire regard :

-Vas te trouver une nouvelle poule pour ton poulailler Nills , lui lançai-je avant de me tourner vers les élèves sans attendre sa réaction . Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper des petits rires devant la répartie tandis que je sommais les élèves de Serdaigle de me suivre .

Nous passâmes par les grands escaliers mouvants avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la tour .

Je m'engageais en première et m'engouffrais dans le couloir sombre de la tour de Serdaigle.

Arrivés dans un couloir entouré de tableaux, je me dirigeais vers une grande porte de fer sur laquelle se trouvait un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

Une voix se fit alors entendre du bout du heurtoir qui prit vie et parla d'une voix ancestrale :

Certains élèves, et plus particulièrement les Nés Moldus, sursautèrent à l'entente d'un pommeau de porte qui parlait.

Je laissai échapper un petit sourire, attendant la fameuse question du heurtoir.

-Qui est apparu en premier du feu ou du phénix ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, mon esprit avisé en train de chercher toutes les réponses possibles . Peu de temps après, je répondais.

-Le cercle n'a pas de commencement , soufflai-je fière de moi.

La large porte de bois s'ouvrit dans un declic sous les exclamations étonnés des jeunes nouveaux.

Ils me suivirent ensuite jusqu'à la salle commune.

La salle commune de Serdaigle etait une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtre en arcades agrémentent les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donne sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme est parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflètent sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle est meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque. Dans une niche face à la porte se dresse une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, je me tournais vers eux.

-D'abord bienvenue à vous , declarai-je, vous êtes ici à la Maison Serdaigle. Le choixpeau Magique vous a mis ici car vous êtes sage, érudits, créatifs et savaient cerner les choses avec discernement.

Ils étaient tous silencieux, m'écoutant avec grande attention.

-Nous attendons de vous que vous soyez les meilleurs car Serdaigle représente l'excellence, expliquais-je , nous comptons bien gagner la coupe des Maisons cette année

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que je continuais .

-Notre directeur de Maison a mis en place un système de tutorat qui sera affiché demain sur le tableau d'affichage , je le montrais alors du doigt au dessus de la cheminée, et vous avez la bibliothèque dispo ibid rien que pour vous pour étudier au dernier étage de la tour . Si vous avez une quelconque question, vous pourrez vous adresser à moi , à l'autre préfet ainsi qu'au préfet en chef. N'hésitez pas , des questions ?

Une main fendit l'air à toute vitesse .

Elle appartenait à une petite fille aux cheveux noirs avec de grandes lunettes .

-Oui , je l'interrogeais .

Elle eut du mal à parler au début, elle était timide.

-Comment on fait pour le mot de passe quand on est tout seul ?, balbutia t-elle en regardant ses pieds .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas , les rassirai-je, on vous a mis a Serdaigle pour une bonne raison et si vous ne trouvez vraiment pas , vous n'avez qu'à venir me chercher ou attendre qu'un élève plus âgé arrive.

Elle hocha la tête comme les autres qui prenaient l'information.

-Bien, declarai-je , je crois vous avoir tout dit . Les filles, vos dortoirs sont au premier et les garçons au deuxième. Passez une bonne nuit et ne vous couchez pas trop tard, il y a cours demain ...

Je n'eus pas besoin de leur dire deux fois , car ils montèrent tous les escaliers quatre à quatre .


	4. Chapitre 4

LÉON FIELDS

Cela devait quelques minutes que j'étais déjà réveillé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de velours vert sombre de mon lit à baldaquin, identique à celui de mes camarades qui somnolaient près de moi.

Enroulé avec ma maladresse habituelle dans les draps immaculés que les elfes de maisons avaient fraîchement posé hier soir, je profitais de la fraîcheur de ceux-ci et de la douceur que leur tissu procurait sur la peau d'albane.Seul mes pieds dépassaient du drap, laissant passer la brise si légère qui traversait mon lit.

L'obscurité totale m'enfermait, aucune lumière ne me parvenait.

Avant de dormir, lorsque je venais de finir mon livre , Le Manuel de Métamorphose Avancé , de .

Bien sûr, il n'était qu'à acheter pour l'entrée en sixième année et je ne rentrais qu'en cinquième année mais la métamorphose me fascinait terriblement.Je maîtrisais déjà parfaitement le sortilège d'Inanimatus Apparitus que j'allais découvrir en cours dans les mois prochain.Ce sortilège consistait à.

Je ne voulais pas que le cours commence, voulant garder ce sentiment de plénitude et de paix dans le silence le plus total , comme seul rythme celui effréné de ma respiration saccadée.

Me redressant brusquement, je tirais sur les rideaux de velours autour de moi afin d'inspecter mes camarades de Serpentard. Tous endormis. Severus dormait profondément , endormi sur son flanc gauche , la vitre sombre du lac projetant une lumière verte sur son visage coupé par sa mâchoire carrée.

Severus Rosier était mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avions passé les portes de Poudlard et un peu plus tard, celles de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Nous ne mélangions pas tellement avec les autres élèves de cinquième année téls que Magnus Black qui somnolait à la droite et son acolyte Magnus , deux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Maison Serpentard .

De mon point de vue , ils étaient toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

A y repenser, Severus n'était pas forcément mieux, fasciné la magie noire mais lui n'agissait jamais.

Il était similaire à moi, fourré dans ses livres et un peu fermé à notre monde et ses déboires.

Lui et sa sœur jumelle étaient les exacts opposés. Selena était extravertis et n'ouvrait jamais un livre, trop occupée à faire la fête,

La famille Rosier était très spéciale, beaucoup les soupçonnaient de pratiquer encore de la magie noire comme ils l'avaient fait les siècles auparavant mais je n'y croyais pas.

Je sortis du lit sur la pointe des pieds, afin de ne réveiller personne.

Je me postais en face du miroir et m'observait silencieusement.

Une peau plus blanche que la neige , petit de taille et cheveux noirs mal coiffé qui méritait une nouvelle coupe.

Je plongeais mon regard dans mes yeux bleu sans y trouver un réel intérêt. J'entrepris de coiffer mes cheveux bruns en arrière et m'habillais.

Un pantalon marron, une chemise blanche accroché à la cravate Serpentard.

Le froid des cachots me fit frissonner et j'enfilais par dessus un gilet vert au couleurs de ma Maison.

Tel un automate , je fis mon lit et attrapais ma baguette cachée sous mon oreiller.

Sorti du dortoir , j'atterris dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure si matinale.

Le feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée, les braises s'éteignant peu a peu .

La salle commune de Serpentard etait une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y sont suspendues à des chaînes. on y trouve quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce etait décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnent un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait elle est constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provient de celui-ci.

Une fois j'avais cru apercevoir un calamar géant à travers les vitres.

Je pouvais apercevoir de là où je me tenais la fameuse liste des Règles de Serpentard, on avait du les apprendre par cœur. Je me demandais parfois pourquoi j'avais été tiré à Serpentard.

Je n'étais pas plein d'ambition ou un dirigeant dans l'âme, ni un noble provocateur et je n'avais aucun dédain pour les règles.

Mon regard croisa alors celui du portrait de Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de notre Maison.

Il avait un regard sévère, comme si tout le monde avait été sur ses dures épaules.On disait qu'il avait été le pire des fondateurs et un homme qui prônait la pureté du sang. Je repensais à la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, une pièce secrète qu'il aurait soi disant construite à l'insu des autres fondateurs dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-L'as Tu vraiment crée ? , je soufflai à l'intention du portrait, sans vraiment attendre une reponse.

Je me levais alors pour sortir de la salle commune et claqua la porte derrière du cachot.

Je manquais alors le portrait qui avait cligné des yeux, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle , je m'asseyais à la table Serpentard où deux ou trois lève tôt avaient eu la foi d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. À la table des professeurs , ils étaient presque tous là sauf le professeur Black et le directeur .

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière eux vers Les Sabliers. Il n'y avait presque rien pour l'instant, dans aucun des sabliers.

C'était le début des cours. Dans un mois, on pourrait voir quelle Maison était en tête.

Je mangeais des œufs brouillés et deux tartines de marmelade bien garnies. Le temps que je finisse le tout, les tables de toutes les maisons se remplissainet et le bruit augmentait alors qu'à la fenêtre, le soleil montait de plus en plus haut.

La Grande Salle baignait dans une lumière matinale et une odeur de jus d'orange et de tartines grillés.

J'entendis alors un rire que je ne connaissais que trop bien , un rire de peste et légèrement sournois mais ô combien plaisant.

Je me tournais vers la source du rire et vit Nevera Nott, la préfète en chef de Serpentard.

Ses longs cheveux blonds se secouaient au gré du vent tandis qu'elle discutait activement avec une fille de sixième année.

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage et des lèvres rouges, j'étais pétrifié à sa vue.En s'asseyant à la table a quelques places de mois, elle deserra instinctivement la cravate de son uniforme , de ses mains de fées, pour être plus a l'aise.

Elle attrapa avec désinvolture un bout de pain et le mit sans ménagement dans sa délicate bouche.

Les mouvements de ses lèvres qui remuait, ''hypnotisaient, alors que le bout de pain disparaissait entre ses dents blanches, par intermittence.

Je l'observais parler avec les autres Serpentards de septième année, jusqu'au moment où elle croisa mon regard et fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes toi ? , me lança t-elle en ricanant .

Je baissai les yeux vers mon plat avec brusquerie, pris sur le fait.

Je ne dis pas un mot et compris qu'elle avait détourné son attention ailleurs. Je sentis mon corps se détendre d'un seul coup sans avoir réalisé qu'il avait été si tendu jusqu'à présent.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule , me faisant sursauter.

Je me tournais. Ce n'était que Severus. Il me regardait étrangement, j'étais probablement tout pale.

Il s'asseyait ensuite à côté de moi et attrapa une pêche dans la corbeille à fruits.

-Tu es parti tôt ce matin, fit il remarquer pendant qu'il découpait son fruit, je me suis réveillé en même temps que Magnus et sa bande et j'ai du faire le chemin avec eux ...

Je restais silencieux, sans rien dire, à siroter mon jus de citrouille. Severus avait dû comprendre que Ca n'allait pas car il ne rajouta plus rien.

Sur la route vers le cours, aucun de nous deux ne s'adressa la parole.

Alors que nous entrions dans les cachots, nous dirigeant vers le cours de potion, je laissai échapper un frisson.

Nevera etait époustouflante, un soleil au milieu de ces orages.

Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas. sociable, rayonnante, ambitieuse.

Bien sûr, je ne faisais pas d'illusion sur son véritable caractère. Je ne l'avais entendue que trop souvent se moquer et ridiculiser des deuxièmes années ou des filles d'autres maisons que celle de Serpentard. Néanmoins, j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait plus derrière cela.

Je me souvenais parfaitement, alors que j'étais en troisième année la seule fois où elle m'avait parlé.

C'était un dimanche très silencieux à la bibliothèque, et je m'étais empressé d'y être à la première heure pour être sur de me procurer le Manuel de Métamorphose .

Je m'étais assis, fermé dans ma bulle comme à mon habitude, personne autour.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'était assis brusquement à côté de moi.

J'avais peur que ce soit Remus Black, un élève qui se moquait parfois du fait que je sois toujours fourré à la bibliothèque.

Je levais les yeux, c'était elle. Je l'avais seulement aperçu dans la salle commune ou à la Grande Table, passant dans les couloirs de loin.

Elle avait l'uniforme froissé , les cheveux tirés en un chignon fait à la va vite . J'observais son visage de plus près, ses yeux sombres étaient rougis et des cernes les entouraient. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, je devinais.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? , me demanda t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux vers mon livre et s'empara de celui-ci, le retournant afin de voir le titre.

-Un livre de Métamorphose , s'exclama t-elle la tristesse se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

Je restais interdit, la fixant sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, je parlais enfin.

-Un livre sur ... sur les disparitions en Métamorphose, je précisais en bégayant légèrement, mais celui-ci traite également sur les transpositions alors ...

Ma voix se perdit alors dans le silence alors que je levais les yeux pour croiser son regard, si perçant.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, pas de ceux qu'elle utilisait pour se moquer où c'était un rire aigu et moqueur. Non c'était un rire doux et tendre.

-Avec ces superbes connaissances, murmura t-elle, j'espère que tu vas nous faire gagner la Coupe des Maisons .

Elle fit alors quelque chose qui me pétrifia, qui embrasa mes sens et asséchait ma gorge.

Nevera se pencha vers moi, ses robes de sorciers remuant, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue , sur ma pomette plus précisément.

J'étais électrifié et le temps que je réalise, elle était partie.

Je me demandais parfois si ce moment avait été réel.

Depuis ce jour là en troisième, j'observais de loin, avec languissement, Nevera Nott.

Le déclic de la porte menant à la classe de potion me défit du fil de mes doucereuses pensées.

Moi et les autres élèves entrèrent sans tarder dans le cachot numéro 7.

Les murs étaient faits de pierres inégales les unes aux autres, sales et humides dans la fraîcheur du sous-sol. Aux rares fenêtres, on pouvait observer l'eau du lac et sa couleur verdâtre. La Salle de classe baignait donc dans une lumière verte .

Une dizaine de larges bureaux de bois étaient alignés, vieux comme le monde. Néanmoins, Certains étaient plus abîmés que d'autres. Celui du premier rang , avait changé de couleur tirant sur le rouge et l'un des bords s'était presque désintègré.

C'était ce qui arrivait parfois en cours de Potion, lorsque des Griffondor qui rêvassait se tromper d'ingrédients, provoquant explosion ou incendie.

Au bout de la pièce lugubre se trouvait l'estrade. Dessus, trônait le bureau du professeur Dimitri Griffin, directeur de la Maison Serdaigle. Sur le bureau, on pouvait distinguer quelques copies d'élèves, une plumes et un pot d'encre ainsi qu'un épais volume de potions poussiéreux.

Derrière lui, un tableau d'ardoise et quelques chaudrons sales empilés, attendant sagement d'être récurés par les élèves malchanceux qui finissaient en retenue.

Le Cours de potion n'était pas mon préféré, certes. Néanmoins, le professeur Griffin et son regard perçant donnait presque envie de tourner la potion avec sa baguette et d'écraser les scarabées pour les faire tomber dans le chaudron.

Le Maître de Potions était plutôt compréhensif avec les élèves dans sa matière mais si il s'apercevait que l'on n'essayait pas de travailler, on risquait de s'attirer ses foudres et de finir la potion demandée après les cours avec des devoirs supplémentaires.

Je me souvenais avoir entendu dire qu'il donnait des devoirs supplémentaires aux élèves de sa Maison, les Serdaigles, mais ce n'était que rumeurs et murmures...

Nous nous asseyâmes tous en silence, c'était un Cours mixé avec les Pouffsouffle. Il n'y avait normalement pas trop de remous. C'était surtout la rivalité Griffondor et Serpentard qui etait à craindre.

Venant à l'origine de la querelle entre les fondateur, nous les Serpentard avions du mal à nous entendre avec les élèves de la Maison Griffondor.

Là où ils étaient irréfléchi, nous étions rusés et là où nous étions ambitieux ils étaient les chevaliers de la bravoure.

Personnellement, je n'avais pas grand chose contre la Maison Griffondor mais il en était autrement pour le reste de ma Maison, particulièrement ceux de sang nobles.

J'étais un sang-mele , issu d'une mère sorcière mais qui n'était qu'une modeste apothicaire et un père dentiste. Les subtilités de la pureté du sang et de familles nobles m'échappaient fort bien.

Le plus grand exemple était la famille Avery, une dynastie à elle seule.

Ils étaient quatre dans famille à être à Poudlard, tous à Serpentard. Il me semblait même que la fille aînée était dans mon année, Charlotte.

Depuis des siècles, cette famille constituait la communauté sorcière, avec les familles Nott , Malefoy, Lestrange et d'autres ...

On les reconnaissait généralement à leur air hautain et supérieur, qui valait une réputation terrible à la Maison Serpentard, et surtout à leur penchant pour les arts de la Magie Noire.

Mon meilleur ami Severus Rosier etait un noble mais ne voulait jouer à aucun de ces jeux.

Il ne participait jamais aux dîners organisés par sa famille ou ne s'achetait pas LA bague.

Les purs sangs se caractérisaient entre eux par une bague émeraude qu'ils portaient tous au doigt.

Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois sur Tate Lestrange, le pire de la Maison Serpentard.

-... Voilà , le professeur Dimitri termina de sa voix grave en affichant les instructions au tableau à l'aide de sa baguette, les ingrédients sont dans la réserve là-bas.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, et visiblement il avait fini de parler.

Je levais les yeux vers le tableau et y lut : PHILTRE DE PAIX

Le professeur Dimitri Griffin etait un homme vieux mais qui se portait bien. Il avait des cheveux blonds grisonnants et une calvitie naissante sur le haut du crâne.

Ses petits yeux bleus étaient soulignés de rides marqués et ses sourcils épais lui donnait un air sévère. J'avais remarqué qu'il se déplaçait toujours en claudiquant légèrement, dans ses vieilles robes sombres qui traînaient sur le sol. Il s'était probablement blessé lors d'une expérimentation de Potions.

Le professeur Dimitri Griffin etait surtout connu pour les soirées qu'il organisait, où tous ses chouchous étaient conviés. Naturellement, j'en étais un car j'excellais en potion sans trop y mettre du cœur.

-Je vais prendre les ingrédients et Tu vas chercher le livre , me demanda avec Sérieux Severus .

J'acquiescai, un peu dans la lune et me levai pour aller chercher le livre.

Il était épais, poussiéreux et certaines pages avaient été arrachés .

Je le secouais afin de retirer la poussière et Je regardais la date d'édition,1957.

Pas étonnant, qu'il soit si rapiécé.

J'ouvrais la dernière page et y découvris une longue serie d'annotations. Je relevais la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Tous les étudiants étaient occupés à préparer leur potion ou partis chercher les ingrédients.Severus ne revenant pas, je me décidais à lire.

"Métamorphose 1 : Animagus

Ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire est sans retour et illégal. Si ces deux points ne vous pose aucun problèmes, suivez la suite.

PS : il faut un bon niveau en métamorphose pour devenir Animagi mais ... " le reste de la phrase etait effacé .

Le bruit du chaudron qui tombait sur la table, me fit sursauter et hérisser mes poils.

Severus m'observait les ingrédients dans les mains et le regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? , me demanda t-il , les sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire durcie .

Je fermai le livre d'un coup, par une peur indescriptible d'être attrapé en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Nous commençâmes alors à préparer la potion. Comme indiqué, Severus écrasait le chou mordeur tandis que je remuais le liquide de la potion, en pleine ébullition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous en étions déjà à la moitié de la fabrication du philtre de paix.

Alors que la potion prenait une couleur étrangement rose, Severus s'inquièta.

Il croisa les bras, intrigué, et baissa les yeux vers la potion.

-Ce n'est pas normal n'est ce pas , me demanda t-il en prenant la cuillère pour la remuer.

J'ouvrais le livre à la bonne page, il était truffé d'autres écriteaux que l'ancien propriétaire avait écrit d'une écriture bâclée et brouillon.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire la dessus et lut les indications de la potion .

-Non , j'haussais les sourcils, ce n'est pas normal...

Severus se leva aussitôt pour aller demander conseil au professeur.

J'en profitais pour revenir avec empressement à la page dédiée à la Métamorphose.

J'y étais et lus attentivement la première étape. Cette page expliquait comment devenir un Animagus non réglementé.

Les Animagi étaient les personnes étant capables de se transformer en animal. C'était extrêmement rare et terriblement Hardu d'y parvenir.

Considérés comme dangereux, les Animagus devaient être dans le registre du Ministère.

Le propriétaire du livre expliquait comment contourner la règle.

Je fronçais les sourcils à la première étape :

" Conservez une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois entier (entre deux pleines lunes). Cette feuille ne doit en aucun cas être avalée ou retirée de la bouche. Si la feuille est extraite de la bouche, le processus doit être repris à zéro."

Je relus l'instruction plusieurs fois et l'idée me paraissait de plus en plus tentante. Si je voulais être vraiment expérimenté en Métamorphose, être un Animagus m'apprendrait énormément.

Bien sûr je pouvais faire comme le professeur MacGonagall et attendre ma majorité , m'enregistrant ensuite dans le registre ministériel. Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne voulais pas suivre les règles. Je voulais faire Ca et le faire immédiatement.

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes, c'était la pleine lune aujourd'hui. Je savais que la réserve du professeur Griffin regorgeait de tout les ingrédients possibles, dont les plantes de Mandragore.

C'était maintenant ou jamais mais il fallait que j'arrive à m'introduire dans sa réserve.

Je fermais le livre alors que Severus revenait s'asseoir. Au vu de son visage éclairé, il avait la solution au problème.

-Il manque une peau de Grisop, expliqua t-il, mais ce n'est pas marqué dans le livre. Le professeur Griffin ...

Je le coupais brusquement, saisissant ma chance.

-J'y vais, déclarai-je en me levant précipitamment.

Severus me regardait étrangement alors je me dirigeais vers la Réserve au bout de la classe.

Mes pas étaient lourds, comme ma conscience alors que je m'apprêtais à voler.

J'ouvrais la porte épaisse qui grinça et m'engouffrait dans la petite pièce.

Une odeur horrible régnait dans ce petit cagibi, faiblement éclairé par une torche qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Dans les coins des plafonds, je distinguais les toiles d'araignées et quelques une de leur créatrices.

La Réserve puait l'œuf pourri mélangé à de la terre humide.

Je m'activais de chercher la Peau de Grisop et la trouvais rapidement.

Elle était rêche et épaisse. Je là fourrais sans ménagement dans l'une des poches de la robe de sorcier.

Je me mis alors à chercher les feuilles de Mandragore, touchant frénétiquement les étiquettes qui indiquaient les ingrédients sur les étagères.

Soudain, J'entendis qu'on toquait à la porte.

-Léon ? , c'était le professeur Griffin.

Une vague de panique s'empara de moi tandis que je regardais autour de moi, le désespoir me glaçant les os.

C'est alors que je vis l'indication "Mandragore" , sur l'armoire de droite , sur l'étagère la plus haute .

J'attrapais une feuille d'un coup sec alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

En une seconde, je cachais la feuille derrière mon dos, me tournant vers le maitre des potions.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et tenta de regarder derrière moi:

-Qu'avez vous dans la main, Monsieur Fields , demanda t-il, le soupçon indécis dans la voix .

Avec finesse, je fis glisser la feuille de Mandragore dans ma poche et attrapais la peau de Grisop sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive .

-Monsieur Fields , répéta t-il en voyant que je ne faisais rien.

Je dévoilais alors la peau de Grisop au professeur.Je soufflai alors, l'adrénaline faisant battre mon cœur.

-Ce que vous nous avez demandé d'aller chercher Monsieur.


	5. CHAPITRE 5

ISAK VALTERSEN

Le ciel était sans nuage et il flottait dans l'air une bonne idée d'herbe fraîche. Nous nous trouvions à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, dans l'ombre protectrice des arbres.

Faisant le Cours près des enclos des créatures, le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le reniflement d'un Hippogriffe ou les chuchotements des élèves autour.

-Aïe, il m'a mordu! Je m'écriais en retirant ma main avec brusquerie de la proximité du Botruc.

Je détournais les yeux de la créature et croisais le regard de Matthew.

Les mèches les plus claires de ses cheveux bruns scintillaient sous le soleil au zénith. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice , soulignés par ses épais sourcils. Matthew avait ôté sa robe de sorcier, retroussé les manches de sa chemise immaculé et desserré sa cravate aux couleurs rouges et or de Griffondor.Sa peau mate faisait un délicieux contraste avec le blanc de sa chemise.

Une plume à la main, il tentait de représenter sur parchemin le Botruc, une petite créature ,j'étais sensé tenir par la tête .

Mme.Malefoy, la professeure de soin aux créatures magiques, nous avait donné comme instruction au début du Cours défaire un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties sur corps.

Dolores Malefoy etait probablement la professeure la plus sévère de l'école Poudlard. C'était une sorcière stricte et pointilleuse et pour en rajouter, elle était directrice de la Maison Serpentard, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne nous appréciait pas trop nous les Griffondor.

Le fait que mes notes soient si pitoyables devaient en rajouter au mépris qu'elle m'accordait.

Matthew m'avait raconté, qu'une fois, elle avait fait collé un élève de Serdaigle car sa chemise etait froissé. il " portait atteinte à l'image de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard", d'après elle.

J'avais entendu dire qu'elle était encore plus exigeante avec ses élèves, ces connards supremacistes de Serpentard.

Les Cours de soin aux créatures magiques étaient l'un des Cours dans lesquelles j'avais le plus de mal.Je n'arrivais pas à apprendre leur différents cycles de vie, leur types de nourritures ou encore leurs propriétés magiques. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi...

Pourtant, j'avais acheté Les Animaux Fantastiques, un livre écrit par un sorcier doué en soin aux créatures magiques, Newt Scamander.

Au bord de la plage sur la côté méditerranéenne en compagnie, je l'avais potassé tout l'été mais à la rentrée, je ne me rappelais de rien.

Le fait que je fume de la majiruana devait probablement y être pour quelque chose.

J'arrivais à en introduire dans Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres, le seul ouvrage qui n'était pas fouillé par le concierge à la rentrée.

J'avais entendu dire que quelques années plus tôt, des nées Moldue avaient été attrapé par McGonagall en train de fumer des joints et d'autres substances magiques.

Depuis cette année là , le concierge fouillait nos bagages au portail de L'école mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre, nous savions tous comment détourner le règlement et Ca ne changerait pas de si tôt .

Mes mauvaises notes n'étaient probablement pas causé que par la fumette mais en grande partie par ma feignantise légendaire, ce que Pauline, ma petite amie, me reprochait souvent.

L'année dernière , j'avais été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur pour les résultats catastrophiques. Le redoublement avait même été envisagé, à mon grand dam. Si il avait prévenu mes parents, ils auraient fait une dépression ...

Heureusement, mon formidable directeur de Maison s'était battu pour que je passe en cinquième année mais à une condition. Que je sois préfet lors de la cinquième années, ce que je suis devenu.

Mon directeur de Maison, Sirius Black était mon professeur préféré et également mon adulte préféré.

En dehors du charme qu'il émanait autour des filles et qui sait, des garçons , ainsi le fait qu'il fasse partie d'une famille noble et qu'il ait quand même atterri à la Maison griffondor , c'était un homme compréhensif et sérieux.

Il nous avait même laissé faire la fête toute la nuit dans la tour de Griffondor quand nous avions gagné la Coupe des Maison l'année précédente.Une voix stridente fendit l'air dans ma direction.

-Monsieur Valtersen , m'ordonna Mme.Malfoy, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre Botruc avec votre camarade au lieu de rêvasser bouche bée comme vous le faite .

Mme.Malfoy me fusillait du regard , ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière dans un chignon stricte , sa jupe noire parfaitement et plus haut , son pull vert aux couleurs de sa Maison lui donnant un air de serpent.

Elle passa ensuite devant moi sans ne plus rien dire, allant s'occuper d'autres élèves.

Je l'entendis ensuite claquer des mains et faire une déclaration :

-je tiens à vous prévenir que Le dessin que vous me rendrez à la fin du Cours sera noté.

Elle laissa un petit silence et je sentais son dur regard dans mon dos , puis elle ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait doucereuse :

-Pour ceux qui prendraient mon Cours à la légère .

Je laissai echapper un soupir, ce message m'était directement adressé. Si Matthew n'arrivait pas à faire un bon dessin, j'aurais ma première mauvaise note de l'année...

Un bon moyen de commencer ...

Lorsque l'heure fut fini, Matthew alla rendre notre dessin à madame Malfoy qui m'observait d'un œil scrutateur.J'attrapais alors mes affaires pour m'en aller.

Alors que nous rentrions vers le château, je discutais avec Matthew à propos du dessin.

-Mais Tu l'as bien fait ? , je répétais une seconde fois a l'intention de Matthew.

J'avais trop peur qu'il ait foiré.

-Mais oui je te dis , soupira t-il en regardant droit devant lui, et puis si tu n'es pas content de la note Tu n'avais qu'à faire le dessin toi même Isak.

Je poussais un grognement, mécontent, et décidait de changer de sujet :

-A quel heure sont les sélections de quidditch ?

-14h00 petante , déclara Mathew puis il se tourna vers moi, t'as intérêt à ne pas merder on a besoin d'un nouvel attrapeur et il ne faut pas que ce soit Whittemore ce mec m'insupporte .

Je fronçais les sourcils, Whittemore n'était pas celui avec qui Johanna entretenait une relation spéciale.

-Mais ... , je commençais mais Matthew me coupa dans mon élan .

Nous arrivions au porte de l'école .

-Oui, c'est le Whittemore de Johanna , maugréa t-il , avant que tu me le demandes ...

J'hochais la tête .Nous étions dans le Hall , où pleins d'étudiants allaient et venaient de la Grande Salle.

-Okayyyy , je soufflais en haussant les sourcils.

Johanna etait ma meilleure amie, et l'ancien petite amie de Matthew. Ils avaient rompu avant l'été de cette année . Leur couple avait duré près d'un An , ayant démarré dans un rencard à Pré au Lard.

Avec Pauline et eux , nous étions le quatuor qui ne se quittaient jamais.

Nous passions les portes de la Grande Salle.

La raison de la séparation etait lié au fait que Matthew avait embrassé Une Serdaigle sur Une fête des équipes au terrain de Quidditch . Ou bien était-ce une Pouffsouffle ?

D'un coup, des Bras feminins m'entourèrent la nuque et je fus serré contre un corps à en perdre le souffle.

Des cheveux roux d'une queue de cheval dans les yeux, je reconnus la propriétaire de la chevelure en une seconde.

-Pauline , je soufflais , légèrement exaspéré.

Nous étions au beau milieu de la Grande. Tout le monde dînait et les professeurs étaient a l'autre bout.

Elle ignora mon intervention et se recula, pour mieux m'embrasser la joue, son rouge à lèvre pale me collant à la joue.

Une voix se fit entendre à côté de nous, c'était Matthew :

-Non non ne vous gênez pas pour moi...

On alla s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor.

-Johanna s'est faite sortir de Cours aujourd'hui, raconta Pauline.

Je ne fis aucune remarque, m'emparant du poulet au curry disposé sur la table.

-Pourquoi , s'exclama aussitôt Matthew, on pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Pour commencer, Lily était sortie avec Christoffer Tommerraas mais Mia Grant embrassé Julien Gelly sauf que ...

Je n'écoutais plus ses babillages.

J'aimais beaucoup Pauline, mais sa tendance à écouter tous les ragots qui passaient dans Poudlard m'agacaient et elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'en faisait qu'à Sa tête.

J'attrapais un petit bout d'aile de dragon et croquais rageusement dedans. Il fallait que je m'en fume une.

Je levais les yeux et observais la Maison Serpentard qui interagissait entre eux à la table du fond.

J'apercevais les filles, dont l'une aux cheveux noirs qui engueulait un petit garçon qui semblait être son frère. Une fille, un peu plus âgée, passa devant eux et les observa avec exaspération, les traits semblables aux leurs.

Celle ci alla s'asseoir avec une jeune fille à queue de cheval qui sirotait une Coupe de jus de citrouille.

À côté d'eux, le groupe des garçons de cinquième année dont le fameux Magnus Rowle et le fils du professeur Black, Remus Black.

Remus etait tout le contraire de son frère aîné. Où le professeur Black etait chaleureux, Remus etait la froideur même. Contrairement au professeur Black et sa bienveillance ainsi que son refus de la supériorité des familles nobles, Remus avait des traits dur et arborait une expression supérieure dû à son sang, une expression séduisante malgré tout.

Je balayai ensuite le reste de la table Serpentard et arrêtais mon regard sur Une Grande fille blonde.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler son nom mais j'étais persuadé avoir entendu dire qu'elle avait une réputation de fille sulfureuse.

Elle était dans une conversation animée avec un confrère de sa Maison.

Il était époustouflant, c'était le premier adjectif qui me vint à l'esprit et ce n'était pas habituel pour un Serpentard ...

Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient plaqués en arrière avec minutie, sans qu'une seule mèche ne dépasse.

Je distinguais une mâchoire carrée, aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau. Il fronçait ses sourcils parfaits , et jetai un regard froid sur la fille , de ses yeux bleus infinis qui dévoilait Une océan infini.

Un nez droit et des pommettes saillantes qui ressortait de sa peau pâle comme la neige, il avait de grandes épaules carrés , juste parfaites pour aller avec sa fine silhouette que sa chemise sombre saillait à merveille.

Il s'empara de sa Coupe remplie de liquide de ses fines et pales mains. Celles ci semblaient si expérimentés et si méticuleuses mais tellement sans défaut, comme si rien de sale ne pouvait les toucher.

Seulement en le regardant, on pouvait distinguer sa présence.

Impressionnante et majestueuse, il faisait éteindre tous les autre, ressortant de l'ombre et du brouillard habituel que constituait le monde. Mais dans cette posture presque aristocratique, j'y voyais un paradoxe que je ne saisissais pas . Il cachait un monde de mystères et ne se dévoilait qu'à peine , empli de contradictions faussement dissimulées.

Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il soit préfet en chef, il devait subjuguer la plèbe. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarquer plus tôt ?

Dans mon monologue, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait surpris en pleine contemplation.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et ses yeux d'acier me sondèrent, passèrent mon âme au crible et j'eus l'impression de n'avoir jamais regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux jusqu'à maintenant. L'intensité de son regard me fit flancher et baisser brusquement les yeux.

-Isaak ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Je me tournais vers Pauline et Matthew qui m'observaient sans comprendre. Je voulais, je tentais de me reprendre rapidement et de calmer les battements frénétique de mon cœur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , demandai-je en tentant de dissimuler le tremblement de ma voix.

J'essuyais alors discrètement mes mains moites sur mon uniforme, dans tous mes états.

Je pris alors Une Grande inspirations et accueillait avec plaisir la bouffée d'oxygène, ne m'étant rendu compte que je m'étais arrêté de respirer auparavant.

-Rien, répondit Pauline en passant sa main dans mes cheveux blonds.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ma joue, refroidissant ma peau brulante.

-Il y a un problème ? Murmura t-elle , l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, tandis que Matthew commençait à parler à un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch à côté de lui.

Je me sentais alors coupable de la trouver insupportable alors qu'elle ne faisait que de préoccuper de mon bien être, coupable de ne pas ressentir ce brasier qui embrasait mes sens quand elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux ou m'embrassait.

Pauline passa ensuite sa main dans mon dos, me caressant doucement.

-Tu es tendu,fit elle remarquer, c'est le Quidditch de cet après midi qui t'inquiète ?

Je restais silencieux, les yeux rivés sur mon plat qui ne me donnait soudain plus envie.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de réussir , me rassura t-elle, Matthew peut se passer de toi ...

Je me tournais vers elle, essayant de décrocher un sourire.

-Je sais, je soupirais .

Elle se détacha alors de moi et attrapa une frite.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre un bain pour te détendre, me conseilla t-elle la bouche pleine.

J'hochais la tête et me levais pour partir, pas sans lui avoir laissé un bref baiser sur la tempe.

Lorsque que je sortais de la Grande Salle, j'étais tenté de me retourner pour chercher des yeux le garçon.

Même Mon pied pivota dans cet idée , mais je me ravisais à la dernière seconde en continuant mon chemin, cette sorte d'habitude monotone m'engourdissant dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la Salle de bain des préfets.

La Salle de bain des préfets était Une Salle de bain située au cinquième étage, réservée aux préfets et préfets en chef ainsi qu'aux capitaines des équipes de Quidditch.

J'arrivais alors devant le tableau deBoris le Hagard, un homme des plus étrange. Il semblait stone en permanence, pourtant c'était un portrait.

-Le mot de passe mon chou me souffla y-il en passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux gris.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me triturant l'esprit pour me rappeler du mot de passe de la Salle de bain.

Je fus alors illuminé par la Réponse .

Le bonhomme acquiesça et le tableau s'ouvrit dans un déclic sur la Salle de Bain dans laquelle je n'hésitait pas à m'engouffrer.

Un magnifique lustre d'or éclairait l'intégralité de la pièce, faisant rayonnée celle ci .

Les fenêtres sont des vitrails multicolores et trônait sur la principale , Une charmante sirène qui se prélasser et gigotait à droite à gauche.

Ces vitrails baignaient la pièce d'un aura colorée et lumineux.

Le sol, les murs et le plafond était en marbre blanc immaculé tout comme la piscine au sol, aménagée au beau milieu de la pièce.

Une cinquantaine de robinets d'or l'entourent, ayant tous Une différentes utilité .

Il y avait le robinet d'où s'écoulait les bulles d'or et celui qui déversait les bulles bleus. Un autre servait à déverser la mousse tandis que les autres étaient une succession d'eau chaude et froide visant à atteindre la température idéal ou encore celui qui déversait des nuages roses au parfum entêtants et celui qui faisait office de jacuzzi.

Au bout de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre se trouvait une armoire où étaient déposés une multitude de serviettes blanches et moelleuses, juste à côté d'un grand miroir immaculé au bord d'or .

J'activais tous les robinets et entrepris de me déshabiller.

J'enlevais d'abord ma lourde robe de sorcier que je fis tomber sur le tabouret de bois, puis je défis ma cravate rouge et or avant de déboutonner ma chemise .

La pièce commençait à être emplie d'une brume qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur de jasmin.

Je sortis en suite mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements avant de me glisser dans le bain.

La température était parfaite, no trop chaude, ni trop froide.Les bulles à la surface atteignaient le haut de mon thorax, m'entourant d'une sorte de halo coloré.

J'étais assis sur le bord droit de la piscine, mes mains en dehors de l'eau qui se tenaient avec feignantise sur les bords.

Je fermais les yeux et posai ma tête sur le rebord, le doux bruit du clapotis de l'eau me berçant.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'au jeune homme de Serpentard que j'avais observé tout à l'heure.

J'étais sur d'avoir son nom sur le bout des lèvres, j'avais même entendu parler de lui.

Pourquoi est ce que j'avais eu une telle réaction en le regardant seulement ?

Je secouais la tête, perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'étais pas gay ...

Mais il m'intriguait, j'étais sûr qu'il cachait une infinité de choses et j'étais près à les découvrir.

Prenant Une Grande inspiration, je plongeais la tête dans l'eau parfumée du bain.

Mes cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens, j'ouvrais les yeux, mes pensées mises en stand-by.

Je restais comme ça Une bonne trentaine de secondes, à contempler le temps qui se figeait.

Brusquement, le besoin d'air se fit sentir et je sortis la tête de l'eau immédiatement.

Je crus entendre un bruit et me retournais vers la source du bruit, mes cheveux me collant au visage .

J'observais dans le reflet du miroir et il me semblait voir une ombre mais elle se volatilisa. J'avais du rêver ... La sirène du vitrail fredonnait une douce mélodie. J'avais du l'entendre.

Je sortis de l'eau quelques minutes après, vidant l'eau du bain.

J'attrapais Une des serviettes moelleuses et immaculées mises à disposition et me séchais avec.

J'enfilais alors mes habits et sortis de la Salle de bain, me dirigeant vers le Terrain de Quidditch.

Arrivé dans le Hall, j'étais sur le point de passer les grandes portes mais j'entendis une voix féminine m'appeler :

-Isak !

Je me tournais, c'était Johanna qui me faisait signe.

Ses cheveux ondulés d'un blond vénitiens étaient ramenés en Une demi- queue de cheval, le reste flottant négligemment.

Elle était Grande pour son âge, une silhouette fine et svelte que son uniforme de Griffondor n'alourdissait pas. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin, laissant deviner qu'elle avait des choses à me raconter.

Elle arriva alors à mon niveau, portant son sac en bandoulière.

-Tu vas où ? , me demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous venions de sortir de l'enceinte et descendions la colline pour aller au Terrain.

-Je vais faire les essais de Quidditch, expliquai-je, en tout cas je vais essayer. J'aimerais bien être Attrapeur.

-C'est super , s'exclama Johanna puis elle perdit sa bonne humeur , c'est Matthew qui t'a forcé n'est ce pas ?

Je m'esclaffai, comment avait-elle deviné.

-Un peu , j'avouais, mais je voudrais vraiment faire parti de l'équipe. Tu sais, avoir quelque chose à faire ...

-Tu as déjà des choses à faire , elle rétorqua le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'on passait devant un groupe d'élèves de Pouffsouffle, tu as des Cours ...

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire.

-J'ai été virée du Cours aujourd'hui , déclara t-elle en fouillant, et je suis en retenue toute la semaine prochaine ...

-J'ai entendu dire , Pauline m'a raconté.

Johanna poussa un soupir .

-Elle peut jamais garder sa langue dans sa poche elle ... , elle se reprit , je veux dire , c'est ta petite amie ... mais ...

Je la coupai brusquement.

-Ca va , je la rassurais, on pense tout les deux la même chose...

Il eut un léger silence alors que nous passions devant la Volière a Hiboux.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. J'ai... Bon voilà J'ai couché avec quelqu'un, confessa t-elle .

Je me tournais vers Johanna, plus qu'etonné.

-Tu as couché avec qui ? , je m'exclamais .

Elle regarda alors droit devant elle , se mordant la lèvre .

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne, commença t-elle , c'est Jack Whittemore ...

-Le joueur de Quidditch ? , je m'exclamais , celui qui est en couple avec ?

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire .

-Johanna, il est en couple t'aurais pas du ...

Elle me coupa alors.

-Oui mais sa petite amie est une vraie petite peste et ... c'est arrivé comme ça. Hier soir, j'étais restée dans la salle commune devant la cheminée pour potasser mes Cours d'Aritmancie et il est arrivé. Et tu sais quel effet il a sur moi ...

-Vous avez fait Ca où ? , je demandais .

-Dans la Salle sur Demande, elle avoua, ses joues s'empourprant.

Je laissai un petit rire, amusé par la situation.

-De toute façon, ce n'était pas mon premier , dit -elle , et puis ca ne signifiait rien ...

Cela me rappela alors Matthew, mon meilleur ami.

-Matthew ne doit pas l'apprendre, je soufflai , il va pêter les plombs .

-Personne ne doit ... , la voix de Johanna se perdit .

Je levais les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle observait.

C'était l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui remontait au château.

Parmi eux , Remus Black et sa moue supérieur et Magnus Rowle, le batteur de l'équipe, ainsi deux sixièmes années. Erwan Yoxley qui etait l'attrapeur de l'équipe .

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux , regardant droit devant lui sans parler.

A ses côté, Nikola Gaunt, sa mèche brune sur le visage et une expression sournoise, qui rigolait avec une fille de l'équipe.

Le plus vieux de tous,John Avery, le regard froid, ouvrait la marche.

Il était grand et musclé sous son équipement de goal, et ne se préoccupait de ceux qui discutaient derrière lui.

A ses côtés et légèrement en arrière, se trouvait Ian Parkinson.

C'était l'élève le plus imbuvable de Serpentard et Matthew s'était déjà disputé avec lui l'année dernière. Ils en étaient même venus à utiliser leur baguette. Matthew m'avait raconté que Ian avait etait sur le point d'utiliser un sort de magie Noire quand le professeur Black etait arrivé. Il avait attrapé le Serpentard par le col et l'avait sommé d'arrêter tout de suite , ce qu'il avait fait.

Leur présence me faisait me tendre. Ils étaient tous des serpents, prêts à mordre. L'animosité entre les Griffondor et les Serpentards était légendaire.


	6. CHAPITRE 6

CHARLOTTE AVERY 2

"... et qui requiert une grande force mentale ainsi qu'une capacité de concentration que tous n'ont pas forcément. "

Je finissais d'écrire la définition de mon écriture brouillon, avant de déposer ma plume dans le pot d'encre, faisant un petit ploc .

Je levais les yeux, pas un bruit.

Les larges fenêtres apportait une Grande lumière dans la pièce et les lustres au dessus de ma tête étaient éteins.

Autour de moi, tous les élèves étaient encore assis à leur bureaux, occupés à écrire la définition que le professeur avait marqué sur le tableau d'ardoise devant nous , trônant sur l'estrade.

À côté du tableau, un bureau de bois éméché derrière lequel se tenait le professeur Black.

Derrière lui, au fond de la pièce, si on montait les escaliers de marbre et passait la porte épaisse, on y trouvait le bureau de Monsieur Black. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait à l'intérieur, n'ayant jamais eu besoin d'y être.

Un léger soupir se fit entendre à ma droite, et je sursautais, étonnée.

C'était Mia Grant , une élève de Serdaigle . Elle avait la tête reposant sur sa main , sa frange blonde décolorée lui tombait sur le visage et était occupée à dévorer le professeur des yeux, une expression de alanguissement dans le regard. Elle bavait presque.

Je me tournais vers le professeur en question pour le regarder, ne comprenant pas cette fascination que toutes les filles avaient.

Il était assis à son bureau, penché sur une copie, l'air désinvolte.

Il portait des chaussures de cuirs noires impeccables, un pantalon sombre qui coupait parfaitement ses jambes.

Au dessus, le professeur Black arborait une chemise sombre rayée , dont les deux premiers boutons étaient négligemment déboutonnées afin de laisser paraître les quelques poils bruns visibles sur son torse pale .

Par dessus, le directeur de la Maison Griffondor portait une veste de costume en daim sombre qui tirait sur le violet , ses mains blanches et habiles dépassant des manches pour corriger sa copie avec dextérité.

Oui, il savait s'habiller élégamment mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire ...

Il passa alors une main dans sa chevelure indomptable.

Ses cheveux étaient bruns, s'approchant dangereusement du noir. Bouclés, il les portait juste au dessus de son épaule, comme beaucoup de sorciers.

Ses sourcils bruns froncés et une expression pensive sur le visage, je pouvais distinguer les quelques rides qu'arborait son front ainsi que ses yeux.

L'homme avait une mâchoire carré, ainsi qu'une fine bouche rose de laquelle remuaient quelques mots incompréhensible .

Son nez était imposant , un nez d'homme que soulignait les lunettes qu'il mettait seulement quand il corrigeait ses copies, ayant probablement un problème aux yeux.

Ses yeux. Il les leva soudain vers moi, comme si il avait senti que je l'observait. Je me plongeai une seconde dans ses orbes bleus pales avant de baisser rapidement les yeux sur ma copie, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour l'une de ces poules qui l'entouraient en permanence comme des groupies.

-Vous avez fini ? , demanda sa voix grave et profonde avec légèreté, s'adressant à la classe.

Je ne répondis pas, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre tandis que des réponses positives retentissaient à travers la Salle.

-Bien , déclara t-il et je devinais qu'il se levait au grincement de sa chaise contre le parquet de la classe, nous allons donc passer à la pratique.

Des exclamations excités fusèrent de part et d'autres de la classe. J'étais moi même excitée de commencer à apprendre les sortilèges informulés.

-Vous allez vous mettre par deux, annonça le professeur Black en tapant des mains, et vous essaierez de vous jeter le sort Expelliarmus jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez ...

D'un mouvement de main, les tables ainsi que les chaises s'écarterent pour demeurer sur les bords de la Salle de classe, nous laissant au milieu de la vaste pièce .

Le professeur savait pratiquer la magie sans baguette, il était puissant.

Bien sûr je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié, c'était le directeur de la Maison Griffondor, rivale de la notre.

Je lui vouais donc une aversion à lui , sa Maison et tout ce qu'elle représentait, leur préférant les vils serpents et leur coups bas.

De plus, c'était un Sang Pur, la famille noble des Black, l'une des plus ancienne d'Angleterre.

Néanmoins, ne croyant pas à la pureté du sang comme ses semblables, on racontait qu'il avait renié sa famille et n'avait plus contact avec eux. Il n'était pas tombé a Griffondor pour rien, ces braves écervelés qui ne réfléchissaient jamais avant d'agir.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il avait pu jeté Tout une vie de privilèges et de croyances si férocement enracinés de cette manière. Je n'étais peut être pas d'accord avec certaines pratiques des familles sorcières , même si je me gardais bien de le dire, mais je n'aurais jamais renié tout cela.

Il lui était pourtant difficile d'ignorer sa famille alors que son plus jeune frère était a Poudlard, au sein même de la Maison Serpentard.

Ils étaient si différents, que j'en oubliais parfois leur mien fraternelle.

Ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole, de ce que j'avais vu.

Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'appréciais était cette fascination que les filles arboraient pour lui.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, certes. Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il initiait ce genre de choses avec ses petits clins d'œil ainsi que ses flirts innocents et omniprésents.

Ce qui me rassurait, c'est qu'il ne flirtait que très rarement si ce n'est jamais avec des élèves de Serpentards. Il nous détestait autant que nous le méprisions, avec ces coutumes de famille nobles que nous avions.

J'étais donc toujours passée hors de sa ligne de mire, à mon grand soulagement.

Cependant, il adorait s'acharner quelque peu sur moi quand il le pouvait. M'ôtant quelques points par ci et me distribuant des retenues par là, pour des raisons incongrues qui plus est.

Je pense qu'il ne supportait pas l'air supérieur que j'arborais en sa présence. J'avais raison. Après Tout, moi j'étais restée dans cette communauté sorcière respectée, contrairement à lui qui souhaitait fricoter avec les Nés Moldus de Griffondor.

Fille de Arcturus AVERY, d'une famille noble et riche très proche et similaire de la sienne en tout point, j'affichais le sang pur qui coulait dans mes veines autant que l'insigne du Serpent qui trônait sur ma poitrine, représentait tout ce qu'il abhorrait et avait fui depuis toujours.

Je me mis avec Magnus, mon meilleur ami.

Tout le monde se plaça de part et d'autre de la pièce, pour commencer l'exercice.

Alors que Magnus essayait de me jeter un sort informulé le premier, il commença à parler.

-Tu as entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les couloirs ce matin ?

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il remuait sa baguette.

-L'altercation avec les griffondor, je poursuivais sans donner mon avis, j'en ai entendu parler ...

Magnus ricana alors qu'il n'arrive pas à jeter le sort.

-Ces idiots n'auraient pas Du s'en prendre à nous.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que c'était à mon tour de jeter le sort.

-Les Griffondor sont des imbéciles , declarai-je en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas nouveau ...

Je sentais aussitôt un regard sur moi, dans mon dos. C'était probablement le professeur Black qui voulait inspecter si je faisais bien l'exercice.

Je me concentrais alors, fermant les yeux et suivant les instructions.

Je pris une grande inspiration, calmant les battements de mon cœur et occultant tous les bavardages autour de moi alors que je concentrais ma magie à l'intérieur.

Ca bouillonnait , comme des milliers de petits picotements dans mon thorax .

Je rouvris les yeux et tendis ma baguette, pointée vers Magnus qui m'observait, l'ombre d'un sourire.

Je visualisais alors le sort et pensais très fort à l'incantation.

Expelliarmus

Une salve argentée sortit brusquement de ma baguette et atteignit Magnus en une seconde.

Sa baguette vola alors à quelques mètres de lui, allant s'écraser contre le mur.

Le silence se fit alors une place dans la Salle. Autour de moi, tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour observer. J'étais la première à avoir réussi.

Je me demandais bien ce que le professeur Black pensait à ce moment-là. Était-il impressionné ou bien agacé qu'une élève de Serpentard réussisse ?

-Charlie ! T'as réussi du premier coup ! s'exclama Magnus en tapant des mains.

Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là, la sensation de magie était incroyablement agréable quand on ne prononçait pas l'incantation. Neanmoins, je sentais déjà que ca me fatiguait d'user la magie.

Je me concentrais alors et tenta de jeter de nouveaux des sorts informulés.

Stupefix . Je remuais la baguette . Magnus vola à travers la pièce , s'écrasant contre le mur. Il était sonné. Tout le monde autour s'écarta.

Impedimenta. Dissendio. Flipendo.

Des étincelles rouges, bleus, vertes s'échappèrent de ma baguette et partirent se projeter sur Magnus.

Celui ci attrapa vivement sa baguette et s'écria :

-Protego !

Une barrière bleu vint percuter mes sorts.

Incarcérem.

Des étincelles violettes furent déviées par Marcus.

La magie bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je sentais mon énergie s'éteindre au fur et à mesure que je jetais des sorts. Mon corps faiblissait sérieusement et refroidissait de manière étrange,

Je levais ma baguette et me concentrais à nouveau, tremblante Expulso.

Des flammes explosives sortirent de ma baguette et allèrent s'écraser contre le bouclier de mon ami .

La force s'en alla complètement de mon corps.

-Charlotte , Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

Mes paupières s'affaissèrent vers une obscurité certaine, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi .

Je tombais, sans rien pour m'arrêter.

Des Bras brûlants et puissants m'entourèrent brusquement avec force et arrêtèrent ma chute .

J'étais complètement inerte, encore consciente alors que je me trouvais dans des Bras protecteurs et inconnus.

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement et vis flou. Une silhouette dégingandée qui me semblait être Magnus , s'étant relevé et autour les élèves qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Je voyais ses lèvres remuer mais n'entendais rien , mes oreilles bourdonnant.

Je baissais les yeux .

Des mains masculines entouraient ma taille avec une poigne de fer , une manche de costume impeccable qui glissait, laissant paraître des poils bruns que j'arrivais à percevoir sur l'avant bras .

La réalité me percuta avec désolation, c'était le professeur Black qui tentait de me soutenir pour que je ne m'écrase pas au sol.

La nausée me monta alors et je tentais vainement de me dégager pour tenir debout.

La prise que le professeur avait sur moi se raffermit encore plus si c'était possible.

J'essayais alors de parler mais n'arrivait qu'à balbutier maladroitement .

-Non ... Non , je soufflais , me lâcher ... pas besoin ...

Je refermais les yeux.

La sonnerie se fit alors entendre, et mes oreilles entendirent alors Tout autour.

Les murmures inquiets des élèves, Magnus qui criait, dans tous ses états et le professeur Black qui se pencha alors à mon oreille , ses cheveux bruns me frôlant la nuque :

-Je ne vous lache pas , vous ne tenez pas debout Charlotte ... , il parla ensuite à la classe , allez y , Je vais m'occuper d'elle .

Oh non , surtout pas Ca . Il me le rappèlerait tous les jours de l'année qui débutait.

Pourquoi m'aider ? Il ne supportait pas. De toute façon, il était bien obligé de secourir son élève. Si Ca n'avait pas été le cas , il m'aurait laissé à même le parquet froid.

Soudain , un Bras passa sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos .

Une seconde plus tard, le professeur me soulevait dans l'air.

Je commençais à reprendre mes esprits alors qu'il me conduisait vers le canapé au fond de la classe.

J'avais les yeux à demi-ouverts .

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un levicorpus pour me soulever ? , je demandais en murmurant alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui , cela vous aurait évité de me porter ...

Il laissa echapper un petit rire rauque, ses rides encore plus marqué et ses yeux bleus se baissèrent vers moi .

-Que serait la vie si on ne prenez pas de risque ? , lança t-il d'un ton blagueur .

Je ne rajoutais rien, ne voulant pas répondre à sa question réthorique.

Il me déposa alors sur le sofa vert anis et j'accueillais avec joie le moelleux du canapé.

Il alla alors chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau.

-Bien sur, poursuivit il d'un ton ironique, ce n'est pas ce genre de choses que l'on vous enseigne dans vos soirées de sang pur ...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, les professeurs n'étaient-ils pas sensés ne porter aucun jugement ?

Je le fusillait du regard et il le savait .

Il sortit alors une petite fiole d'un tiroir , dans laquelle un liquide bleu étrange remuait.

Il s'approcha alors de moi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?, je m'exclamai en reculant le plus possible du canapé .

Le professeur Black laissa échapper un petit rire et me tendit la fiole.

-Ce n'est rien , me rassura y-il , juste une légère potion pour accélérer le renouvellement de ta magie . Tu en a perdu beaucoup ...

j'attrapais la fiole et l'avalais d'un trait.

Le silence s'installa alors.

-C'est très rare .

Je relevais les yeux, l'incompréhension affichée sur mon visage.

-Je ne ...

Il me coupa.

-C'est rare que les élèves réussissent au premier Cours les sorts informulés , expliqua t-il les sourcils froncés et le regard rivé vers la fenêtre , et encore plus rare que Tu réussisses du premier coup.

J'Hésitais alors à me confier.

-J'aimerais être medicomage , déclarai-je , mais je sais qu'il faut maîtriser la magie sans baguette et je n'y arrive pas ...

Le professeur Black secoua la tête :

-C'est parce que tu ne te concentres pas assez , souffla t-il

-Bien sur que je me concentre , je rétorquais , désormais énervée .

Je me détachais alors Du lit et me relevais.

-Je suis en retard , fis-je remarquer .

Le professeur,s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, haussa les sourcils avant de ricaner :

-Bien sur , alors que je suis le dernier Cours de la journée , railla y-il , vous les Serpentard avaient toujours besoin de mentir pour vous sortir des situations . C'est tellement ...

-C'est faux ! , je m exclamai désormais hors de moi , j'ai vraiment quelque chose de prévu !

Il tapa alors Du plat de la main sur son bureau , une mine rieuse sur le visage comme si il venait de gagner un quelconque pari:

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce donc ? , demanda t-il .

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Les Réunions que l'on organisait au sein de la Maison Serpentard étaient interdites et seraient considérées comme sectaire d'un œil extérieur et surtout de l'œil de Sirius Black , jeune directeur de la Maison Griffondor.

Je levais les yeux vers lui qui me regardait de haut , secouant la tête :

-C'est bien ce que je me disais ...

Hors de moi, je m'en allais sans un regard de plus vers lui .

Dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, les torches étaient éteintes.

J'allumai donc ma baguette à l'aide d'un " Lumos" formule a voix haute .

Une fois arrivée devant le portrait du serpent , dans le fin fond du cachot, je prononçais :

-Secret .

Le serpent se mit à remuer sa silhouette longiligne avant que le tableau ne s'ouvre dans un sifflement.

Je gravissais les escaliers dans l'obscurité avec anxiété, espérant ne pas être en retard. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi inutilement après ce qui s'était passé lors du Cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

J'ouvrais la fine porte et entrais dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

La disposition de la Salle était un peu changée , les canapés écartés et les tables collaient aux murs qui donnaient au dortoirs .

Sur les tables , quelques bouteilles de vin d'elfe de couleur bordeaux, et d'autres biscuits d'apéritifs.

L'alcool était interdit à Poudlard mais les plus vieux d'entre nous se débrouillaient toujours d'en ramener de Pré-Au-Lard ou bien de propres caves à vins de leur parents.

Bien sûr, certains parents étaient au courant que nous consommions leur précieux élixirs. La plupart s'en fichaient, tant que l'on ne se faisait pas attraper et que l'on ne salissait point le nom que nous portions.

Je m'approchais du buffet, presque désert sauf Erwan Yoxley , un sixième année qui avait l'air de se servir un énieme verre alors que La Réunion n'avait pas commencé .

Il était 6 heures.

Ses mains étaient tremblantes et tenait avec fébrilité le verre de vin qui remuait dangereusement. Je l'observais étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Je me servis moi même une Coupe de vin rouge de la bouteille adjacente de la sienne.

Sa petite amie , Astoria Green Grass, arriva près de lui.

Elle était brune , un visage aristocratique et une moue intelligente flottait sur son visage.

Une robe noir bien coupée qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux , un décolleté plus qu'honorable et des manches longues . Un médaillon d'argent aux armoiries de sa famille, deux épées qui s'entrecroisent , trônait au milieu de sa poitrine bronzée .

Un médaillon , qui , bien que discret, devait coûter une fortune . Probablement 300 gallions .

Elle devait faire la fierté du nom Greengrass. J'avais entendu qu'elle se destinait à être Medicomage à st Mangouste et qu'elle se fiancerait bientôt à Erwan , un autre héritier de famille noble. Leur familles devaient être ravies.

Erwan, c'était probablement une autre histoire.

Il avala d'un trait son verre avant qu'Astoria ne s'en rende compte et se tourna vers elle , lui souriant avec maladresse.

Je m'éloignais , mon verre en main et entendis le début de la phrase d'Astoria : " Pourquoi est ce que tu es collé au buffet ..."

J'allais m'asseoir près de Magnus et Elizabeth , qui étaient affalés sur le canapé , un verre à la main.

Elizabeth sembla rassurer de me voir , et m'attrapa la main avec celle qui ne tenait pas son verre , me réchauffant la paume.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Charlie ? Demanda t-elle anxieuse , Magnus m'a raconté que tu as failli t'evanouir et que tu t'es acharné sur lui ...

Je fronçais les sourcils et levais les yeux vers Magnus qui me regardait , un peu honteux et le regard plein d'incompréhension .

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de daigner à ouvrir la bouche :

-Pourquoi m'avoir jeté une ribambelle de sorts ? , s'interrogea y-il en secouant la tête , heureusement que j'avais un Protego.

Je pris une grande inspiration, légèrement agacée, avant d'hausser les épaules .

-Je ne sais , je me suis laissée emporter par la magie , expliqua-je d'une petite voix , c'était la première fois que j'arrivais à jeter des sorts informulés !

Il ne dit pas un mot , et pinça ses lèvres , visiblement à deux doigts de me tourner .

-Je suis vraiment désolé , m'excusai -je sincèrement , Et puis je ne me suis pas retrouvée très bien par la suite alors ...

Le visage dur de Magnus s'adoucit alors , ses boucles brunes semblant plus douces à la lueur de la cheminée qui crépitait près de nous, laissant une ombre orangée sur nos visages.

-D'ailleurs , commença t-il , est ce que tu ...

Un claquement de verres nous interrompit afin de faire silence .

Je levais les yeux.

Tate Lestrange se trouvait au centre de la pièce et de toute attention, arborant une chemise noire et sombre ainsi qu'un regard froid .Il parla alors d'une voix doucereuse et enjôleuse , mais déterminée et cassante .

-Je déclara La Réunion des Aînés de Serpentard ouverte , déclara t-il en levant son verre , sans rien n'y boire .

Nous savions tous à son ton, ainsi qu'à son regard qu'il était hors de lui. Mais Tate Lestrange était quelqu'un de spécial, venu d'une famille spéciale.

Il n'aurait jamais cette fureur rouge que l'on pourrait tous avoir dans un moment de nervosité.

Il se contenterait d'une rage froide où il ferait sortir délicatement les mots doucereux et tranchants qui sortiraient de sa bouche, sans se soucier de l'effet que cela aurait sur autrui .

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que l'année dernière fut une catastrophe. Nous n'avons pas gagné la Coupe des Maisons , ayant fini troisième , une place médiocre. Nous n'avons pas non plus gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, s'étant fait devancés par la Maison Serdaigle , ces petits binoclards qui ne saisissent pas la réalité des choses. Et pour finir , le renvoi de Damon Lancaster avec le scandale de l'année dernière et cette petite Pouffsouffle qui a fait une honte de la Maison Serpentard ...

-Elle l'a trompé avec le préfet de sa Maison , lâcha négligemment Magnus, s'attirant les regards courroucés de Tate .

Selena etait une de mes plus chères amies. Des longs cheveux noirs de jais qui descendaient se posaient dans le creux de ses reins, elle portait un tee shirt manches longue de l'équipe de Serpentard , vert et argent avec son numéro et son nom de famille dans le dos : Rosier . Elle était batteuse dans l'équipe de Serpentard depuis deux ans et en etait très fière. Elle était l'exacte opposé de son frère jumeau, Severus. C'était un garçon renferme qui ne traînait qu'avec un seul autre élève dont je ne rappelais plus le nom mais qui avait sans cesse la tête dans les bouquins.

L'assemblée resta silencieuse avant que Tate ne reprenne la parole :

Personne n'osait interrompre Tate, il était représenté comme le leader de la Maison.

De plus, certains le soupçonnaient d'être un adepte de la magie noire. J'en entendais même dire qu'il avait désormais la marque du nouveau mage noir dont on entendait parler partout en ce moment.

Cela avait débuté il y a deux ans , avec ce meurtre en série de moldus qu'il y avait eu dans le courant du mois de décembre.

Ces meurtres avaient fait la une des journaux quand la police s'était rendu compte que les morts n'avaient sur le corps aucun signe de cause de la mort. La police monde avait seulement d'étranges marques sur le corps et les expressions des victimes semblaient figés dans une peur terrible. Neanmoins, dans le monde sorcier , nous savions ce que c'était. Des marques de sorts de magie noire et de tortures en tout genre auxquels s'adonnaient généralement les sorciers qui tournaient mal.

Nous avions pense que c'était qu'un seul sorcier en particulier mais depuis l'année dernière, on entendait de plus en plus parler de ce mage noir et de ses meurtres mais surtout qu'il recrutait des nouveaux disciples.

Le mot s'était passé entre les familles nobles de la communauté sorcière, même dans la notre.

Je me souvenais avoir entendu, un soir très tard pendant l'été, mon père et ma mère en discuter.

Il devait être deux heures du matin passée. Je m'étais faufilé aux rez de chaussée pour demander quelque chose à grignoter à Hector , notre elfe de Maison, quand j'avais entendu des voix.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'étais collé contre la lourde porte de chêne qui menait à la cuisine et avais tenté d'écouter.

-C'est dangereux , assurait ma mère d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne pouvais pas la voir mais je devinais à son ton de voix et au lourd pas qu'elle faisait à travers la pièce qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

Je me demandais alors avec incrédulité à quoi elle se référait.

-Je me suis engagé , déclarait mon père d'une voix creuse puis il continua la voix dire , et j'en suis fier Nymeria . Je suis un Avery, et je me dois porter la lourde tâche qui est celle de mon nom , Tout comme tes enfants. Ma vie est tracée depuis le début , Tout comme la leur. C'est protéger John, Charlotte , Lissa et que de faire ce que je fais.

Le silence se fit de marbre et je pouvais alors entendre la respiration saccadée de ma mère.

Étrangement, c'était comme si quelque chose me retombait dans l'estomac, lourd et remuant.

J'étais mal à l'aise et avait la nausée.

-Ca ne finira jamais bien , conclut ma mère, nous ne l'emporterons pas , nous ne l'avons jamais emporté...

Elle prit une pause pour respirer avant de continuer d'une voix résolue:

-Pourquoi s'engager dans Ca Arcturus ? continua t-elle , pour promouvoir une vie de quoi ? De privilèges ? De supériorité envers des gens à qui nous n'avons jamais été mêlé ? À nous considérer plus intelligent ? Pourtant je ne ...

La voix de mon père grave et sans appel l'interrompit:

-Nymeria !

Je sursautai brusquement à l'entente de mon père qui lui criait dessus et m'empressait de remonter dans ma chambre. Je sombrais dans mon sommeil difficilement, les pensées remplies de mage noir et de cris de mon père.

Je revins brusquement au moment présent, les vestiges de mon souvenir substituant dans mon esprit et les tremblements dans la voix de ma mère.

Je levais les yeux vers mon frère, fièrement dispose à la droite de Tate pendant qu'il parlait , scrutant tout le monde de ses yeux perçants.

Je ne m'étais jamais beaucoup entendue avec mon frère aîné. Quand j'avais huit ans, la tête encore dans mes poupées, il débutait sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Quand j'entrais en 3eme année, il était déjà trop occupé par ses BUSES et ses devoirs de préfet.

Mais depuis un an , je le trouvais plus distant que d'habitude.

Moins fourré dans ses bouquins mais toujours avec Tate et . L'été dernier, je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois en train de s'en aller du manoir tard le soir sans prévenir nos parents pour y faire je ne sais quoi.

J'étais désormais quasi persuadée que Tate, mon frère et étaient devenus adeptes de la magie noire. Ce n'était pas si grave, en tout cas chez les Serpentards.

Tout nos parents étaient passés par là a un moment ou un autre, certains la pratiquaient encore.

Neanmoins, j'avais entendu dire que c'était très addictif.

Je ne croyais pas que Tate soit l'un des disciples de ce nouveau mage. C'était des accusions très grave. Il n'avait probablement aucune marque sur L'avant Bras.

Je tentais de regarder.

Impossible. Il avait une chemise noire , boutonnée jusqu'au poignets.

Mon frère, lui, avait mes avant Bras visibles et sa peau albâtre n'était aucune entachée d'une marque sombre.

J'expirais brusquement,m'attirant une œillade incrédule de la part de Magnus, légèrement rassurée.

-Pour finir , continua Tate , je vous souhaite un bon début d'année et une bonne chance au match de Quidditch et n'oubliez pas , il me fit un clin d'œil dans ma direction, nous allons les terrassez à ce match .

Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce qu'il disait , qui me donnait un étrange pressentiment alors que le chef de Serpentard me fixait.

Tout le monde leva alors son verre pour trinquer en l'honneur de la Maison Serpentard.

Je trinquais avec Magnus et Elizabeth puis me dirigeais vers le buffet quand je percutais un torse musclé , j'ouvrais les yeux vers une chemise bleu marine alors que l'on m'attrapai les Bras afin que je ne tombe pas et levais les yeux vers son propriétaire.

C'était Remus Black, le jeune frère du professeur Black. Des cheveux bruns , presque noirs, fins plaqués en arrière.

Sa mâchoire carrée et pale ressortait ainsi que son nez droit . Des pommettes saillantes et une bouche fine rouge, Remus pouvait être largement qualifié de beau garçon.

Il avait des épaules droites et une posture aristocratique très caractéristique des sangs pour qu'il portait avec fierté Ave son rictus arrogant.

-Alors Charlie ? Tu me rentres dedans maintenant ? , ricana t-il de sa voix sifflante.

Je me tournais vers mon frère qui nous jetait désormais un regard sceptique, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il était en train de parler à deux Serpentard de cinquième année.

Depuis le début de l'été, à chaque fois que Remus rendait visite à mon frère, il tentait de me taquiner par des remarques limites et des regards séducteurs, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à mon frère.

Je souriais alors faiblement à Remus, avant de repousser avec force son torse de ma personne à l'aide de mes deux mains.

-Tu sais très bien que tu vas énerver mon frère, lui soufflai -je en me détachant de lui .

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , s'esclaffa alors Remus avant d'attraper un verre de vin.

Une voix froide et commune se fit alors entendre :

-Laisse la Remus , tu vois bien que la jeune fille née désire pas de ton attention.

Je me tournais brusquement, prise au dépourvu.

C'était Tate Lestrange qui m'observait de sa haute stature, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Remus marmonna alors quelque chose avant de s'éloigner pour parler à d'autres filles de sixième année qui étaient près de la cheminée.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers Tate, déconcertée.

Il me fit un signe de me servir une nouvelle Coupe de vin, ce que je fis avec empressement.

-Si Tu en as marre de Remus, déclara y-il, je peux lui dire de s'arrêter ...

Je secouais la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

C'était la première fois que l'Ainé des Serpentard s'engageait dans une réelle conversation avec moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupirai - je avant de boire une gorgée .

Il me fit signe pour qu'on aille s'asseoir à l'une des tables de bois disposées dans la Salle Commune.

Alors que je m'asseyais, quelques regards curieux nous observaient.

Tate me fixait, sans rien dire, tandis que je tentais de regarder partout ailleurs, gênée.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Je me tournais vers lui, l'esprit déconcertée. De quoi me parlait-il ?

-Pardon , quoi ?, je demandais en fronçant les sourcils.

-De Tout ce qui se passe avec les Griffondor en ce moment , s'expliqua t-il d'une voix minutieuse , les yeux dans les miens.

-Nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous entendre , ce n'est pas nouveau, je soulignais en posant mon verre les yeux rivés sur celui ci . Nos Maisons sont trop hostiles l'une à l'autre pour que quoi ce soit d'autre en résulte. Et pour une bonne raison , les Griffondor n'ont pas à s'associer à nous. Ils sont trop téméraires , têtus et irréfléchies , spontanés et il réfléchissent après avoir agi , Tout ce qu'un pur Serpentard ne ferait pas.

Nous sommes chien et chat , le blanc et le noir , et plus précisément le vert et le rouge , nous sommes deux opposés. La glace et le feu , je concluais alors.

-Le feu et la glace explose , fit remarquer en trempant son doigt pâle et fin dans son vin avant de le faire tourner dans le liquide pourpre, Ca ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle ne vont pas ensemble. Qui a dit que le bien ne se cachait pas quelque part dans une explosion mortelle ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est contradictoire, je répliquais sans réfléchir, si c'est mortel ça n'a rien de bien ...

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, son doigt se figeant dans le verre et ses yeux croisèrent les miens.

Je baissais les yeux, partagée à m'exprimer avant de murmurer d'une voix peu assurée :

-Puis je parler franchement ?

Tate secoua la tête avant de sourire d'un sourire sans joie :

-C'est pour Ca que nous sommes assis là .

-Demandez qu'aucun contact n'ait lieu entre les Serpentards et nous n'est qu'utopique . Une bonne initiative certes mais qui ne sera pas forcément suivie. Je pense aux quelques joueurs de Quidditch qui iraient fréquenter les filles de Griffondor qui traînent à la bibliothèque ou encore les jeunes innocents Élèves de la Maison Serpentard qui seraient en binômes avec des Griffondor ...

La meilleure chose à faire serait de sortir gagnant de tout cela , je continuais alors qu'il hochait la tête de manière presque imperceptible, sans pour autant se faire remarquer comme des bêtes de foires et de donner en spectacle.

-Tu proposes donc une vengeance , juste et silencieuse , par laquelle les Griffondor apprendraient de leur leçon et finiraient par nous respecter un tant soit peu , proposa Tate en fronçant les sourcils, ses ambres clairs rivées sur moi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ...

J'hochais la tête puis portais le verre à mes lèvres, savourant le goût fruité du vin.

-Et toi? , continua Tate , Que comptes Tu faire pour ta Maison ?

-Je suis préfète, énoncai-je comme une évidence , mon rôle est de faire régner l'ordre et par la même occasion, empêcher certains Serpentards téméraires de se donner en spectacle . Et ... pourquoi pas , Tricher un peu en prenant un peu plus de points aux Griffondor.

Tate secoua la tête avant de reposer sèchement son verre.

-Je ne parle pas de ces jeux futiles, rétorqua t-il les sourcils froncés et Les lèvres plissés. Je parle de vengeance ...

Je levais les yeux vers lui , sans comprendre.

-Je te parle de vengeance , déclara le préfet en chef de Serpentard, es Tu prête à Tout faire pour venger ta Maison ?

J'eus un léger moment d'hésitation, me demandant jusqu'où cela irait puis je n'hésitais plus, Les mots de mon père résonnant encore dans un coin de ma tête.

-Bien sur , répondis-je avec sûreté, jusqu'à la fin.

-Bien , conclut Tate d'un hochement de tête .

Nous finissames alors nos verres de vins en silence , alors que j'evitais son regard.

-Tu ressembles à ton frère , ajouta alors Tate en l'observant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je me tournais pour trouver mon frère. Il parlait avec Remus , les sourcils froncés la mâchoire contracté et une expression austère sur le visage .

Ils semblaient concentrés dans leur conversation sans faire attention aux autres.

-Le même engagement à votre Maison , continua Tate d'une voix sarcastique, à votre famille également . Et toujours ce sérieux qui vous caractérise ...D'ailleurs j'ai entendu que tu avais réussi les sorts informulés du premier coup aujourd'hui .

J'hochais la tête, assez fière de moi.

-Tu as de quoi être fière de toi , souligna Tate en voyant l'expression sur mon visage , Ca n'arrive que très rarement et c'est signe que tu vas avoir de grands pouvoirs.

-J'ai failli m'évanouir , avouais-je , à cause du manque de magie . Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie .

-C'es simple , Tate secoua la tête, il y a certains sortilèges qui remédie au manque d'énergie ...

-Je n'ai jamais trouvé ce genre de sortilège dans aucun des livres , rétorquai je , ni dans le programme des 5 ème années.

-Ce n'est pas dans le programme , ricana Tate en observant son verre désormais vide avant de lever les yeux vers moi , mais je connais un livre qui les contient ...

Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre.Tate baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son verre .

-Il se trouve dans la réserve de l'Ecole , souffla t-il , mais je crois qu'en tant que Préfète, tu as accès à la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

J'hochais la tête, consciente d'être sur le point d'enfreindre les règles .

-Quel est le nom de ce livre ?


	7. CHAPITRE 7

MARGAUX FLOWER

L'odeur de L'herbe fraîchement coupé qui s'écrasait sous mes bottes en cuir de dragon.

L'effet du vieux bois de mon balais sur mes mains qui le serrait avec détermination, comme par peur qu'il m'échappe.

Et enfin, la vue qui s'étendait devant mes yeux.

Le vaste terrain , entouré par des immenses gradins aux couleurs des différentes maisons de Poudlard.

Je me rappelais la peur que j'avais de ces grands colonnes colorés, lors de mon premier match.

J'étais en deuxième année et mon balais etait un vieux Nimbus ayant appartenu à mon père lors de son temps à Poudlard.

J'avais été époustouflante, malgré tout. Si ma mémoire etait bonne, j'avais marqué quatre buts contre le gardien de l'Equipe de Serdaigle, Clark McMillan.

Celui ci avait fini avec une jambe cassé à force d'essayer de contrer les buts que je lui mettais avec force.

Tout ça représentait mon état naturel, là où je me sentais vraiment à l'aise. J'étais sur un balai depuis que je savais marcher, peut être avant, au grand dam de ma mère Née Moldue.

Elle avait eu bien raison de se faire du souci. Au total, je m'étais fait une dizaine de fracture, une trentaine de contusions et je m'étais déboîtée par deux fois l'épaule droite.

Je marchais depuis quelques minutes le long du Terrain. Nills, mon capitaine, m'avait assuré que les candidats seraient sûrement un peu en retard.

Je me retournais pour voir où ça en etait. Je vis un petit groupe attroupé au centre du Terrain, des balais dépassant la plupart des tetes.

Je levais les yeux vers les gradins droit. Quelques personnes étaient venues encourager leur amis .

Je me dirigeais vers eux, d'un pas nonchalant.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Nills, je lui murmurais dans l'oreille.

-Ils sont tous là ?

Il hocha la tête, observant tous les candidats.

Je leur jetais moi même un coup d'œil. Ils semblaient nerveux, l'un essuyant ses mains moites sur son équipement et un autre sautant d'une pied a un autre.

Je pouvais comprendre leur anxiété .

Nills claqua brusquement des mains, faisant cesser tous les bavardages. Après tout, il etait préfet en chef de Griffondor.

-Bien, merci à vous d'être venu , déclara Nills d'une voix forte et qui se voulait autoritaire, on va commencer par le poste d'attrapeur. Donc, pour ceux qui voudraient essayer, avancez vous.

Je vis Jack Whittemore, le meilleur ami de Nills s'avancer avec confiance, un petit sourire suffisant collé sur le visage.

Il avait des cheveux roux tirant sur le blond, plaqué en arrière avec du gel et une mâchoire carrée que mettait en valeur sa peau de porcelaine. Son equipement etait impeccable, il avait du l'acheter juste avant la rentrée, étant persuadé d'être dans l'équipe cette année. Prétentieux.

Je savais que c'était le meilleur ami de Nills, et que celui ci comptait intégrer son ami dans l'équipe.

Et bien, il n'avait qu'à gagner sa place. J'étais sous capitaine et avait mon mot à dire sur les candidatures.

Un autre garçon s'avança également. Plus petit, les traits doux et des cheveux d'or qui scintillaient aux soleil. Il se tenait là, indécis.

Sa tenue de Quidditch était un peu usée mais avait l'air efficace.et son balai semblait en bon état.

-Bien , je soufflai , puisque que vous êtes seulement deux ça ira vite. Celui qui parvient à avoir le Vif d'Or en premier a sa place dans l'équipe. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

Nills entreprit d'ouvrir la malle pendant que son ami s'approchait de lui et murmurait des choses à son oreille.

Il voulait se préparer, parfait. J'allais faire de même pour l'autre garçon.

Je m'approchais de lui. Il était occupé à attacher ses protégés coudes. Je me mis de manière à ce que les autres ne m'entendent pas .

-Tu vois lui là bas , dis-je en montrant Jack près de Nills, il veut gagner en étant pistonné. Mets lui une bonne raclée silteplait.

Le garçon laissa echapper un sourire enfantin avant de parler :

-Je vais faire de mon mieux , assura t-il en attrapant son balai.

Il devait être en cinquième année, à peine plus jeune que moi.

-Comment Tu t'appelles ? , je lui demandais en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Isak , il me répondit d'une voix posée.

-Moi c'est Margaux, assures Isak.

Il me sourit avant de rejoindre Nills et Jack qui était prêt à partir.

Avec les autres candidats, je reculais pour les laisser décoller.

-A vos marques , cria Nills , prêt Partez !

Il lâcha le Vif d'or qui s'envola à toute vitesse , suivi par les deux garçons qui se décollèrent du sol avec une force herculéenne, fendant l'air.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement dans l'air , zigzaguant dans le but d'attraper la petite boule d'or.

Je crus voir Jack percuter Isak avec force.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent de mon champ de vision.

Ils étaient sûrement derrière les gradins. Cela dura une bonne minute, je finissais par m'inquièter.

Nerveuse, je tapotais mon pied dans le sol d'un signe anxieux.

-Peur que mon pote batte ton poulain ?

C'était Nills, il pouvait être un vrai cretin.

-Tais toi, je lui claquai.

À l'autre bout du stade , une silhouette se dessina, la main tendue vers le ciel, le vif d'or probablement dans la main.

À cette distance, il était impossible de distinguer qui c'était ou même une couleur de cheveux.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente interminables, je reconnus les cheveux blonds d'Isak et son sourire beat et fièr.

Derrière lui, Jack Whittemore qui tirait la gueule. Quand ils furent a notre niveau , je tapais dans la main d'Isak.

-Il l'a eu de peu , siffla Whittemore en me fusillant du regard.

Il ne parviendrait pas à sortir mon sourire de mon visage.

Le visage un peu défait, Nills accepta sa défaite et tapa amicalement dans l'épaule de Isak avant de s'écrier aux autre :

-Nous avons un nouvel attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor !

Isak fut accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements , le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies par l'effort , ses cheveux blonds collés à son front par la transpiration.

-Nous passons désormais aux sélections des goals, déclara Nills , ceux qui veulent postuler , veuillez vous avancer

Ils étaient trois à postuler .

-Vous allez passez à tour de rôle, expliqua Nills, Margaux C'va essayer de marquer et vous allez devoir parer ses buts. Bonne chance ...

Nills me tendit ensuite le Souaffle , que j'attrapais de ma main droite, le calant sur le creux de ma hanche.

Je calais ensuite mon balai entre mes jambes et pris une grande inspiration.

Je donnais une Grande impulsion avec mes pieds et décollait brusquement, mon corps se décrochant du sol.

Je me sentais monter , l'air claquant contre mon visage et poussant mes cheveux bruns en arrière.

Je montais de plus en plus haut, ne ressentant plus aucun résidu de l'apensanteur. J'étais à vingt mètres au dessus du petit groupe, leur tête chevelus me paraissant petites .

Je regardais autour de moi, les candidats commençaient à monter eux aussi.

Le premier se mit en position, devant les buts, ces trois grands cercles de fer.

Je fondais sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et effectuai la feinte de Wronski, tirant finalement dans le cercle gauche.

La balle rentra sans problème, le garçon étant persuadé que j'allais la rentrer dans le cercle droit.

L'échange continua de cette manière, et le seul but qu'il réussit à parer fut , selon moi, dû à la chance,

Une violente bourrasque s'était soulevée sans prévenir , déplaçant le Souaffle droit dans les mains du joueur.

Il admit sa défaite et laissa place au second qui s'avéra tout aussi médiocre.

Je voyais d'ici Nills qui etait en train de désespérer pour l'avenir de l'équipe et de la Coupe de Quidditch.

Le troisième se mit alors en place, le regard déterminé.

Je fonçais sur lui de la même manière que je l'avais fait avec les autres.

Cette fois ci, il para mon but d'un coup sec du pied.

J'haussai les sourcils, impressionnée.

La suite des échanges alterna entre ma victoire et la sienne. Il était assurément doué.

Il fut accepté dans l'équipe.

La suite des sélections se déroula de la même manière.

À la fin, mes vêtements collaient à ma peau trempée de transpiration froide et mes cheveux bruns soigneusement coiffés s'étaient emmêlés dans des effroyables noeuds.

Je décidais de remonter au château dans mon équipement tandis que les autres partaient se changer dans les vestiaires, sous les gradins.

La montée de la colline sous le soleil jusqu'à l'école brûlait les muscles de mes jambes fatiguées, me provoquant une respiration saccadée.Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Il était à peu près 14h53 . Merde. Je n'aurais pas le temps de remonter dans la Tour de Griffondor pour me changer.

Je passais les grandes portes en courant mon balai dans une main et mon sac et ma baguette dans l'autre.

Arrivée au étage , je traversais les couloirs remplis de tableau jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant la Salle de Sortilèges.

J'entrouvris l'épaisse et vieille porte de bois de la classe et y jetais discret coup d'œil.

Personne, c'était parfait.

J'entrais sans faire de bruit dans la pièce.

La classe de Sortilèges était une large pièce à haut plafond.

Des murs en chêne garnis de tableaux qui somnolaient et de part et d'autres de la classe, des bureaux disposés en lignes.

Au bout de la salle, devant la Grande fenêtre de verre qui donnait sur le saule cogneur de l'école , trônait le large bureau de pin du professeur McRipper ainsi que son imposant fauteuil.

Je me plaçais derrière le bureau du professeur et m'empressais d'enlever mes protéges genous et mes protéges coudes que je fourrais sans ménagement dans mon sac .

Je me débarrassais ensuite de mon epais plastron rouge et de mes bottes en cuir .

Je baissais les yeux sur mon pantalon, il était plein de terre.

Il fallait que je jette un sort de nettoyage.J'attrapais ma baguette que j'avais posé sur le bureau.

Concentré , je pointais ma baguette sur mon pantalon.

-Tergeo !

Les tâches s'effacèrent d'elles-mêmes et mon pantalon d'entraînement était comme neuf .

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, 14h55 . La cloche sonnait dans cinq minutes et puis, le professeur McRipper était toujours en retard.

Je retirais mon tee-shirt de Quidditch Noir , me retrouvant en soutien gorge rouge sang dans la classe de Sortilèges.

Je cherchais alors avec empressement mon pull aux couleurs de Griffondor dans mon sac .

Un toussotement gêné me figea dans mon action.

-Puis je savoir ce que vous faites derrière mon bureau dans cette ... , sa voix suave et grave prit une pause, tenue ?

Je levais les yeux brusquement, pour rencontrer les timides ambres dorées du professeur McRipper .

Il se tenait là, à quelques mètre de moi, la main sur la poignée .

C'était un homme grand, ou peut être était-ce ses épaules carrés qui me faisaient penser ça.

Il portait un costume moldu dans les tons beige et en dessous, une chemise sombre qui etait presque noir et des chaussures vernies.

Ses fins cheveux châtains lui tombaient devant les yeux et son visage etait barré d'une fine cicatrice à peine visible.

J'en venais à me demander comment il avait eu cette cicatrice, comme je me l'étais demandé à de nombreux cours.

-Je...Je , je balbutiai avant de me reprendre , mes joues en train de prendre une teinte rosée. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Il haussa les sourcils, dans cet air étonnée qui lui allait si bien, avant de rétorquer .

-Et qu'est ce que je crois, Miss Flower ?

Il s'attarda à faire traîner mon nom sur ses lèvres, comme si c'était du miel.

-Je ... Je devais me changer et je n'avais pas le temps de le faire dans la Tour de Griffondor, j'étais en retard de mes sélections de Quidditch.

Il croisa les Bras, l'air pensif et baissa les yeux vers moi, sur mon corps.

-Je vois Ca , souffla t-il sans bouger, ni sa personne ni son regard.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes comme ça à se contempler l'un l'autre quand la sonnerie retentit de manière stridente, emplissant la pièce et mettant fin à ce moment figé.

Je m'empressais alors d'enfiler mon pull et quelques secondes plus tard, alors que je rejoignais ma place, les autres élèves vinrent s'asseoir , sans remarquer notre trouble mutuel et sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé auparavant.

Le professeur Mc Ripper, lui, etait allé se placer derrière son bureau.

Il ne trahissait rien, le regard neutre rivé vers le vieux bois de son bureau .

Pourtant, quelque chose attira mon regard. Sa main droite tremblait, légèrement mais elle tremblait.

Il sembla se rendre compte que je fixais sa main car il là fourra brusquement dans sa poche. Je detournai rapidement le regard


	8. CHAPITRE 8

SELENA ROSIER

Ma chère Selena,

Je m'apprête à te demander quelque chose qui te demandera énormément, et que je ne comptais pas te demander, si tôt dans tes études comme moi je l'ai fais.

L'arrestation de ton père pour possession d'objets illicites dans combles du manoir a remué beaucoup plus que ce que nous pensions.

La caution de ton père s'élève à 250000 gallions, seulement pour sa libération conditionnelle. Les nouvelles lois sont dures, le ministre élu ayant été un Sang-Mêlé ne donnant pas de traitements de faveurs aux gens de notre sang.

En attendant, ton noble père pourrit dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, quelqu'un sait pour son arrestation, et le journaliste veut être payé en échange des photos de ton père lors du procès. Je ne peux en parler à personne, c'est pourquoi je te demande ton aide.

Nous n'avons plus assez a d'argent, pour payer le journaliste et encore moins pour payer la caution donnée par le Juge Magique.

Tu dois te demander comment nous en sommes arriver mais, les fêtes sans fin que nous avons organisé au manoir et l'achat de certaines reliques que ton père a acheté à la demande d'un... ami ont épuisé peu à peu la fortune des Rosiers et je suis allée à Gringotts. Il nous reste environ 7500 galions et c'est Tout juste assez pour le Manoir et votre scolarité à Poudlard.

Ton grand père, Orion Nott, a refusé de me donner quoi que soit, en raison de l'affiliation de ton père à un homme et refuse d'entendre parler de nous.

Personne n'est au courant , ni pour l'arrestation de ton père, ni pour l'argent. Je raconte à tous qu'il est en mission diplomatique en Bulgarie et je n'imagine pas la réaction de Walburga Black si elle l'apprenait ou encore de la famille Avery. Nous serions bannis de la communauté sorcière et notre nom souillé de honte à jamais.

C'est pourquoi je te demande un sacrifice.

Clarrissa Prewett a deux fils, dont un qui est dans ton année si je me souviens bien, Oliver.

ils possèdent une fortune incommensurable, l'une des plus grandes du pays et paierait une impressionnante dotte pour leur fils aîné.

J'ai besoin, ta famille a besoin que tu te fiances avec lui le plus vite possible et donc, de le séduire le plus vite possible.

Aucun mot à ton frère sur le sujet, il ne comprendrait pas et je ne voudrais pas l'effrayer.

Avec mon affection,

Mère

Signé Narcissa Rosier .

Je fermais les yeux avec force, empêchant de faire couler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Mes mains serrées contre le fin papier, je relus par deux fois la lettre.C'etait injuste.

Que Tout Ca arrive et que Tout repose sur moi. Pourquoi n'était ce pas à Severus de s'occuper de toute cela ? Il était l'aîné et l'héritier mâle des Rosiers. Pourquoi devais-je être la seule à me sacrifier ?

Quelques minutes avant, je préparais mes entrées dans les universités sorcières d'Amerique et désormais, mon destin etait scellé dans un mariage aristocratique arrangé, enfin si j'y parvenais.

J'allais devoir sourire à tout le monde et afficher un visage faux, prôner la pureté du sang en laquelle je ne croyais qu'à moitié, et discuter de sujets interminables avec les filles de la famille Black ou bien pire, Astoria GreenGrass.

Je devrais peut être démissionner de mon poste de Quidditch en tant que batteuse à Serpentard, devant consacrer mon temps à mes fiançailles. Mais je n'en étais pas encore là. Je devais d'abord séduire Oliver, cette idiot de préfet.

Je poussais un soupir et levais les yeux vers le plafond de la bibliothèque.

Et dire que je devrais me marier avec lui ...

Je pris une grande inspiration puis baissai les yeux vers mes livres d'information ouverts, qui parlaient des universités sorcières.

Je laissai une larme silencieuse couler sur ma joue, étant moi même pendant encore quelque secondes.

Je relevai les yeux et essuyai ma larme, c'était terminé.

Je me levais alors de mon siège et m'empressais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque en silence, me pressant pour être a l'heure à mon Cours de Divination.

Arrivée dans le couloir pleins d'élèves, Je bousculais alors brusquement quelqu'un, faisant tomber Tout mes livres.

-Selena ?

Je levais les yeux vers la personne que j'avais bousculé.C'était Elizabeth ,une des amies proches.

Elle m'aida à ramasser mes affaires tombées puis se redressa :

-Je voulais justement te voir , m'expliqua t-elle en me souriant ,

Magnus m'a chargée de te dire que...

Soudain, des haussements de voix se firent entendre à quelques mètres de nous mais je ne fis pas attention.

-Tu disais ?

Elizabeth se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

-oui , Magnus voulait que tu le vois pour le prochain match parce que ...

Quelque chose attira alors mon regard derrière Elizabeth.

Un attroupement s'était fait un peu plus loin et je distinguais vaguement des uniformes de Serpentard et Griffondor.

Je plissai les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait . C'était Ian Parkinson, un des gars de mon équipe, il se tenait droit , levant les mains en signe de colère.

Il était face au capitaine de l'équipe Griffondor, Jack Whittemore qui semblait également très remonté.

Je les entendais crier d'ici, Elizabeth se tourna également au son des insultes.

Des élèves s'étaient attroupés autour pour voir la dispute.

Derrière Ian , se trouvait Magnus qui venait d'arriver et qui fusillait d'un regard noir le capitaine de Griffondor, lui-même accompagné.

Je m'approchais rapidement d'eux, accompagné d'Elizabeth.

Ça allait dégénérer.

Je vis alors qu'à côté de Magnus et Ian se trouvait Oliver, mon futur fiancé si j'y arrivais.

Il avait une expression de dédain sur le visage, ses fins cheveux platines lui tombant devant les yeux et l'insigne de Préfet brillant sur son torse.

Il était préfet, ne devait-il pas faire régner l'ordre entre les élèves.

Je jouais des coudes pour être près d'eux et pus enfin entre leur conversation.

-... Comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était ta copine ? , s'écria Ian en fronçant les sourcils.

Jack Whittemore était sur le point de se jeter sur lui, Ca se voyait à son expression de fureur et ses poings durement serrés.

Ses coéquipiers le retenaient à peine.

-En posant la question , rétorqua Jack , mais vous les Serpentard vous n'êtes pas des flèches...

Je fronçais les sourcils, sentant ma propre colère monter.

Piqué par l'insulte, c'est Magnus qui s'approcha de lui, le regard froid, prêt à l'attaquer.Je baissais les yeux et parviens à voir qu'il tenait fermement sa baguette, attendant le moment opportun.

Ian poussa un rire dérisoire avant de souffler :

-Non Magnus , sa sang de bourbe de copine ne vaut pas le coup ...

Ca commença alors.

Jack se jeta sur lui, décochant un coup de poing dans le visage de Ian avant que personne ne réagisse.

Soudain des sorts fusèrent de partout et la foule se déchaîna.

-Expelliarmus !

-Sectumsemphra !

Des jets de lumière bleus et rouges jaillissaient de partout tandis que les autres maisons s'étaient écartés .

Je ne distinguais rien tandis que les sorts m'aveuglaient.

Je dégaina rapidement et aperçus , l'un des coéquipiers de Whittemore .

Je tendis ma baguette vers lui et m'écriai avec précision .

-Stupefix !

Un jet de lumière blanche sortit de ma baguette et alla le percuter de plein fouet, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur du couloir.

Je regardais autour de moi , les cris et l'agitation me submergeant .

A ma droite, Magnus qui jetaient des sorts contre Nills Johnson et à côté de lui, Ian qui se battait farouchement contre Jack.

Quelques Serpentards nous avaient rejoints contre les Griffondor.

Alors que je me tournais vers lui, Oliver se prit de plein fouet un sort de son adversaire.

Il vola à travers le couloir et s'écrasa contre le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. J'avais mon occasion en or.

Je me tournais d'abord vers celui qui lui avait jeté un sort.

Des cheveux bruns et une petite tête, il me disait quelque chose.

Je tendis ma baguette vers lui et soufflai à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette vola des mains du Griffondor sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

Les sorts fusant encore autour de moi , je me précipitais vers Oliver, m'agenouillant près de lui.

Il était presque inconscient. Ses paupières s'ouvraient et se fermaient fébrilement.

Oliver secouait la tête en murmurant des paroles incohérentes.

J'attrapais sa main, chaude et brûlante, Tout le contraire de son personnage.

-Oliver ? Tu es conscient ? , je lui demandais en tentant d'avoir une reponse.

Il hocha la tête avec faiblesse , les yeux désormais clos.

-Tu t'es tapé quelque part dans ta chute ?

Il tenta de lever sa main sans y arriver :

-La tête , il souffla dans une voix cassé

Je secouais la tête, il devait aller à l'infirmerie.Derrière moi, ils se battaient toujours.

-QUE CELA CESSE ! , j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien rugir .

Je me tournais pour apercevoir Mme.Malfoy, notre directrice de Maison, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous brusquement.

Ian était tombé au sol et Magnus s'était blessé au Bras. Je vis également deux Griffondor inconscient et Nills Johnson qui boitait.

Jack Whittemore avait encore le regard dur et fusillait des yeux Ian .

-Qu'est que c'est que tout cela ? , souffla Mme.Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

Elle ne le montrait pas mais nous le savions tous , nous les élèves de sa Maison , elle allait nous pulvériser.

-Tous ceux qui ont participé à ceux-ci sont en retenues pendant un mois et je les veux dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. Moins vingt points chacun pour vos maisons respectives à tous ceux qui ont participé à ce spectacle honteux.Vous avez de la chance que je n'annule pas le match de Quidditch , rétorqua t-elle en me fixant du regard , moi ainsi que les autres élèves de Serpentard.

Tout le monde était silencieux, tandis que les élèves des autres maisons nous observaient sans bouger comme si nous étions des des bêtes de foires.

Mme.Malfoy allait vraiment nous tuer .

-Tout les élèves blessés , direction l'infirmerie . Je me charge de ceux qui ne sont pas conscients , souffla le professeur McGonagall, une mine sévère sur le visage.

-Levicorpus ! elle s'exclama alors en faisant un grand coup de baguette , de laquelle s'échappaient un filet argenté .

Ceux qui étaient inconscient se levèrent alors dans l'air , tenant par magie .

Je me relevais et tendis ma main à Oliver .

Il l'attrapa , et se releva difficilement .

En silence, on suivit McGonagall a l'infirmerie. Les Griffondor et les Serpentard se jetaient des regards haineux en coin.

Moi même , je fusillais du regard celui que j'avais stupefixé et qui avait l'air remonté contre moi .

Tout au long du voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Oliver appuyait son poids sur moi , faisant souffrir légèrement mon épaule .

Ma main était autour de sa taille et travers son uniforme, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur corporelle qui irradiait de lui.

Durant le trajet, il leva les ses yeux bleus vers moi sans comprendre.

Je lui souriais .

-Tu as encore mal ?

Il secoua la tête, pensif, et regarda ensuite droit devant lui en évitant mon regard.

-C'est que ... tu ne m'adresses jamais la parole. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou dans les dîners que nos parents organisent ...

Et là , tu te précipites pour m'aider ? Je me demandais seulement pourquoi ...

Mon corps se tendit en entendant ce qu'il disait. Je poussais un soupir .

-Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je en détournant le regard, peut être que je n'ai pas su résisté à ton charme. Et puis, tu avais l'air si désarmé ...

Il tenta de me donner un coup amical mais etait trop blessé.

Je rigolai alors et il me suivit rapidement dans mon rire.

Une fois que l'on fut tous arrivés arrivés à l'infirmerie, Oliver se détacha de moi, laissant un imperceptible vide.

Il se fit alors allongé par l'infirmière qui s'occupa de lui en priorité.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son crâne, il était en sang.

-Vous vous êtes gravement cogné, fit -elle remarquer , je dis depuis toujours qu'il faut interdire les baguettes dans les couloirs. Regardez ou Ca vous mène ...

Elle jeta ensuite un sort de diagnostic et hocha la tête.

-Ca va , expliqua t-elle, la plaie n'est que superficielle . Mais je vais devoir nettoyer ça et ça ne va pas vous faire du bien, monsieur Prewett...

Elle se tourna alors vers moi , m'observait étrangement :

Je croisais le regard d'Oliver qui était pensif , je secouais brusquement la tête :

-Non non ...

-Bon , dit l'infirmière , vous pouvez donc partir ...

J'acquiescai sans rien dire, dans un état second, et sortit de l'infirmerie , non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Oliver.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le bureau de Mme . Malfoy qui se trouvait dans les cachots, près de la salle commune.

À travers les couloirs, certains élèves m'observaient.

À cette heure ci, Tout le monde devait avoir entendu parler de cette bagarre.

Je les ignorai et descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots.

Arrivés devant la porte Du porte du bureau de Mme.Malfoy, je pris une grande inspiration et toqua .

Un sec "entrez" se fit alors entendre.

J'ouvrais aussitôt la porte, serrant la poignée avec appréhension.

Le bureau de la directrice de Serpentard etait une vaste pièce circulaire .

Des murs sombres impersonnels mais sans aucunes traces de poussières, la bannière verte et argent des Serpentards étaient accrochée au fond de la Salle, au dessus de la fenêtre de verre qui donnaient sur le lac Noir.

Collés aux murs , des étagères remplies de grimoires et de livres de magies.

Au dessus , deux larges lustres d'argent qui étaient éclairés par des bougies magiques.

Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait le bureau de bois noir de Dolores Malfoy. Dessus trônait deux plumes vertes , un pot d'encre en verre , une pile de copies qu'elle devait corriger et sa baguette avec un pommeau en cuir de dragon , posée avec précision.

Elle se tenait derrière son bureau , sans être assise dans son fauteuil,

les mains appuyés dessus et nous observait dans un air de défi.

Elle avait des cheveux platines caractéristiques de la famille Malfoy, des traits sévères accentues par ses quelques rides , et des yeux onyx qui nous fixaient avec dureté.

Ceux ayant participé à la bagarre étaient là eux aussi.

Il y avait Magnus , ses cheveux bouclés plus en bataille que d'habitude , qui baissait les yeux d'un air honteux comme si les dalles du sol étaient des plus intéressantes. Il y avait Ian qui osait presque regarder Mme.Malfoy dans les yeux mais qui fixait en réalité un point derrière elle sur la fenêtre.

En arrière, se trouvait Erwan , l'attrapeur de l'équipe qui ne disait mot et ne laissait rien transparaître. A ses côtés , Nikola Gaunt, son meilleur ami qui levait les yeux au plafond et semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Dans un coin de la pièce, qui essayaient de se faire oublier , se trouvaient deux filles de Serpentard , plus jeune que nous , probablement en troisième année.

Elles m'impressionnaient, de s'être battue en duel si jeunes.

-Vous nous honorez enfin de votre présence Miss Rosier, siffla Mme.Malfoy.

-Je m'excuse , j'étais a l'infirmerie pour ...

Elle me coupa sèchement.

-Oui, je suis au courant de l'état de Monsieur Prewett ainsi que les autres élèves de Serpentard, j'irais leur rendre visite plus tard...

Elle me fit signe d'approcher tandis que les autres m'observaient étrangement.

Mme.Malfoy commença alors son inquisition.

-Qui a commencé tout cela ? Et j'espère que c'est les Griffondor ?

Personne ne répondit, je baissais les yeux, sachant pertinemment que c'était Ian qui avait initié l'altercation .

-Je crois vous avoir posé une question ! , rugit notre directrice de Maison , et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps ...

Ian parla aussitôt d'une voix cassé :

-C'est moi Madame.

Elle le fusilla aussitôt Du regard :

-Et pourquoi vous être donné en spectacle de cette manière ?

Ian s'apprêtait à parler mais Nikola le devança :

-Parkinson a couché avec une Griffondor , annonça Nikola d'un ton désinvolte devant le regard étonné de notre professeure , sauf que c'était la copine de Jack Whittemore ...

Mme.Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement :

-C'est pour ce genre de chose que vous ...

-Mais ce n'est pas Tout , la coupai Nikola sous le regard énervé de Ian, Ian a traité sa copine de sang de bourbe .

Dolores Malfoy fronça les sourcils, avant de taper brusquement des poings sur la table, nous faisant tous immédiatement sursauter.

-Que vous avais-je dit à propos de l'usage de ce terme pathétique ? Et après vous vous étonnez que personne n'apprécie la Maison Serpentard!

Personne ne dit un mot.

-Vous faites honte à votre Maison, cracha t-elle avec dédain, et vous me faites honte à moi. Désormais , le directeur de la Maison Griffondor va se pavaner comme si l'école lui appartenait à cause de cette histoire et je ne vais pas y trouver à redire car vous êtes en faute !

Elle prit une Grande inspiration et nous pointa du doigt :

-La prochaine fois que ce genre de chose arrive , j'envoie directement une lettre à vos parents et les connaissant, ils seront plus que ravis d'apprendre que vous vous êtes faits remarqués comme des gamins irréfléchis .

À la mention des parents , j'en vis certain se tendre . Moi même , je sentis mon cœur accélèrer .

Ma mère allait me tuer si elle l'apprenait. Dans les familles nobles, ce genre d'attitude était très honteuse.

-Je suis à deux doigts d'annuler le match de Quidditch , soupira Mme.Malfoy en s'asseyant dans son bureau.

-Mais madame ... , commença à protester Magnus d'une petite voix râleuse .

-Un problème ? Monsieur Rowle ? Je veux que vous vous fassiez discrets dans les jours qui suivent et surtout, que vous redoubliez d'effort pour regagner les points de Maison que vous nous avez perdre cette après-midi...

Nous hochâmes tous la tête, prêts à nous en aller quand elle rajouta :

-Et une semaine de retenues pour vous tous , sauf vous monsieur Parkinson ça sera un mois .

J'entendis Ian grommeler quelque chose mais ne pas relever . Elle nous fit alors signe de partir .

Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller également lorsque que Mme.Malfoy parla :

-Pas vous mademoiselle Rosier, restez ici un instant ...

Je vis l'une des deux jeunes filles me jeter un regard de pitié avant de fermer la porte.

Je me tournais alors vers ma directrice de Maison qui m'observait sans rien dire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit la parole :

-Asseyez vous, me pria t-elle .

Je commençais à avoir peur. De quoi aurez t-elle voulu me parler ?

Elle me regardait, silencieuse.

-Cela m'étonne que vous ayez participé à cette bagarre miss ...

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de soutenir son regard sceptique.

-Donc , continua t-elle, je ne voulais pas vous parler de Ca de toute manière.

Je vouliez que vous passiez un message à votre frère Severus , dites lui qu'il doit m'apporter son parchemin pour les Pitiponks demain à la première heure où je lui mettrai un 0 ...

J'acquiesca avec rapidité, soulagée et quelque peu déçue qu'elle ne me parle que du devoir de mon frère .

Je me levais ensuite pour partir, les mains légèrement tremblantes quand sa voix m'arrêta :

-Miss Rosier ?

Je me tournais vers elle, la main sur la poignée, prête à m'en aller.

-Oui Madame ? , je tentais de supprimer le trémolo dans ma voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Tout va bien, n'est ce pas ? , demanda t-elle , sa voix se radoucissant un peu. Vous me le diriez si quelque chose vous tracassait ?

Je lui fit un grand sourire, me forçant avec peine.

-Rien ne me préoccupe .


	9. CHAPITRE 9

ERWAN YOXLEY 2

Je baissais les yeux piquants vers mes mains. Elles tremblaient terriblement de manière incontrôlable.

Je fermais les yeux fébrilement et entrepris de calmer ma respiration saccadée.

J'inspirais puis expirai doucement. Une fois puis deux.

Je rouvrais les yeux, pas très assuré.

Comment allez-Je réussir à attraper le vif d'or si mes mains tremblaient comme cela ?

Le match etait dans vingt minutes j'avais à peine le temps de me calmer.

Mes pensées revenaient inexorablement vers les Potions sans rêves.

Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. Une semaine probablement.

Apres la rentrée, j'avais tenté par Tout les moyens d'aborder Tate seul à seul pour lui redemander une dose. Mais par hasard ou Non, il se trouvait toujours accompagné par Remus, John ou l'un de ses acolytes.

Je n'en pouvais plus, JE n'arrivais plus à me concentrer en cours, a supporter les autres ET Tout ce bruit qui envahissait ma tête. De plus en plus , chaque jour qui passait etait de pire en pire.

Enfin, lors de La Réunion des Serpentards deux semaines auparavant, alors que je tenais à peine debout tellement le manque etait difficile, j'avais pu parlé à Tate.

En effet, il avait été réticent à m'en redonner car il trouvait que je m'étais trop attaché à ces Potions.

Je lui avais bien répété que je m'en fichais et que je doublerais le prix mais il ne semblait pas intéressé.

J'avais du lui promettre de lui rendre un service lorsqu'il le souhaiterait.

C'était il y a une semaine qu'il m'avait donné sa dernière dose.

J'attendais avec trop d'impatience la suite.

Je n'en pouvais plus, les tremblements se faisaient fréquents.

J'avais même envisagé de faire ces Potions moi même et de voler dans la Réserve d'ingrédients mais j'avais bite abandonné l'idée, mon niveau en Potion ne dépassant pas LE pitoyable.

ET puis, une potion mal préparée pouvait être mortelle.

Une autre idée m'avait alors traverse l'esprit.

Astoria était brillante en Potions. Elle s'en était sortie avec un Optimal à des Buses l'an dernier.

Je pourrais peut être la convaincre d'en préparer pour moi mais je devrais alors Tout lui révéler et c'était hors de question.

Je m'étais alors demandé, pourquoi Tate avait été aussi réticent à me fournir mes doses cette semaine. Il voulait pourtant que l'équipe de Serpentard gagne LE match, d'après son discours dans la salle commune.

ET pourtant pour que l'on gagne, il fallait que je sois en mesure d'attraper le vif d'or ce qui etait impossible en état de sevrage.

Dans le meilleur des cas, je mettrais énormément de temps à l'attraper et donc a terminer le match.

Un craquement au dessus de moi me sortit de ma torpeur. Je levais les yeux. Les lattes bougèrent et de la poussière me tomba dessus. Les gens étaient en train d'arriver dans les tribunes.

Je me trouvais dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Une pièce rectangulaire , toute en bois avec des bancs sur les côtés et des petites armoires où ranger nos balais. Au dessus des bancs, des où étaient accrochés les tenues de Quidditch.

La porte qui menait au stade etait fermée , empêchant la lumière de pénétrer vraiment la pièce, la laissant dans la pénombre claire et poussiéreuse.

Je retirai alors mon tee shirt avant de le poser négligemment sur le banc.

Je m'apprêtais à déboutonner mon jean pour enfiler mon pantalon de Quidditch quand une voix se fit entendre derrière moi.

-Oh... je ne ... Pardon , souffla ce ton féminin .

Je me tournai brusquement pour voir qui c'était.

Julie, la jeune cinquième année de Griffondor etait face à moi, en chemise blanche et un jean délavée , m'observant avec de grands yeux timides.

Elle n'avait pas quitté mon esprit depuis le jour de la carriole.

Hier soir encore, alors que je m'étais assis dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, les pensées remplies par l'envie de Potions sans sommeil, j'avais entendu de nouveau son rire enjôleur.

J'avais levé les yeux, indifférent aux babillages d'Astoria à côté de moi.

Deux tables entre nous, elle était assise à la table de sa Maison, les Rouges ET Or.

Une cuillère dans la bouche, qu'elle tenait , elle rigolait en faisant remuer les quelques mèches de son chignon de cheveux roux.

Son uniformes noire aux bords rouge faisait ressortir son teint pâle et les quelques taches de rousseurs de ses joues roses.

Elle était très belle ET ce qui me marqua surtout, elle etait pure.

Elle me faisait penser à ces colombes blanches immaculées que l'on voyait passer au dessus de nous dans notre Maison de campagne avec ma sœur , toujours trop hautes pour qu'on puisse les atteindre.

Non souillée et innocente du monde et de ses horreurs, mais définitivement inaccessible pour le bas monde.

Je l'observais interagir naïvement, jouer avec sa nourriture et en jeter sur ses camarades.

Elle devait avoir senti mon regard, car elle tourna brusquement le sien dans ma direction, ses yeux dans les miens.

Une vague de chaleur, brûlante, m'assaillit, et je faillis perdre pied , trop habitué à cette absence d'émotion que me procurait les Potions auxquelles j'étais drogué.

Pour une fois, j'étais presque heureux de ne pas en avoir bu pour ressentir pleinement des émotions.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle détourna le regard, ses joues roses prenant un peu plus de couleur.

Je baissais moi aussi rapidement les yeux sans le vouloir.

J'avais entendu le discours de Tate, ce n'était pas l'heure de s'acoquiner avec des Griffondor, si attirants soit -ils. ET puis , j'avais Astoria , j'aimais Astoria.

Je la voulais ... Non je ne la voulais pas.

Je ne voulais plus Astoria depuis longtemps. ET puis avec mon problème de Potions sans rêves, c'était hors de question que j'entraîne quelqu'un là dedans.

-Que se passe t-il ?

C'était la voix d'Astoria , inquiétude avec une pointe d'agacement qui y perçait .

Je revins à la réalité, en face de Julie qui avait les yeux baissés, LE sol étant devenu soudainement intéressant.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire , malgré moi, et de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Ce n'est rien , JE soufflai d'une voix rauque à son intention.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, les joues rouges vermeille , un petit sourire crispé sur le visage.

-C'est ma première année , expliqua t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante, je n'avais pas été dans l'équipe de Quidditch auparavant ...Les vestiaires sont mixtes ?

JE secouai la tête , amusé.

-Ici , nous nous trouvons , je pointais la pièce du doigt , dans les vestiaires masculins de l'équipe de Serpentard. Ceux des Griffondor se trouvent dans une autre tour ...

Elle mit brusquement la main sur sa bouche , affolée.

-Je m'excuse, Je ne savais pas que c'était réservé au Serpentard. ET puis , que je me trouvais chez les vestiaires des garçons ...

Je m'approchais vers elle, hypnotisée par son balbutiement.

Elle s'arrêta alors pour me scruter.

-Tu es nerveuse, fis-je remarquer après l'avoir observé mordiller sa lèvre.

Elle hocha la tête.

-C'est mon premier match , déclara t-elle avant de continuer , et puis je me trompe doublement de vestiaire ...

-Ca m'arrivait d'avoir le trac quand je commençais le Quidditch, avouai-je , il faut juste que tu te détendes.

Sans réfléchir, je posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle se tendit encore plus, le contact était électrisant .

À ce moment là, les grands discours de Tate contre les Griffondor étaient loin derrière, Tout comme mon addiction.

Elle sembla se tendre encore plus, detournai LE regard.

-Inspire et expire doucement , lui soufflai en observant son visage crispé.

Elle ferma les yeux d'instinct et prit une inspiration contrôlée. Quelques secondes infinies passèrent avant qu'elle n'expire complètement l'air de ses poumons, son visage apaisé.

Elle ouvra les yeux, plongeant le regard dans les miens.

Soudain , des éclats de voix se fit entendre derrière elle et Le contact se rompit brusquement. JE retirai ma main de son épaule comme si elle m'avait brûlé.

Julie sortit de la pièce avec empressement sans un regard en arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes coéquipiers arrivèrent.

Parmi eux, Magnus Rowle, ET Ian Parkinson .

-Yoxley , s'ecria Ian en levant les bras, tu es prêt à faire mordre à ces connards de Griffondor ?

JE laissai echapper un sourire alors des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

-Plus que jamais , je soufflai .

Je me demandais alors quelle rôle Julie avait dans son equipe. Elle était probablement poursuiveuse. Nous ne croiserons pas beaucoup lors du match.

Tout LE monde se changea en tenue avec quelques boutades et rires pour se mettre en forme avant de jouer.

Magnus etait dans le coin de la pièce et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il tentait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il enleva alors sa chemise immaculé , se retrouvant en débardeur.

Quelque chose attira mon regard. Son avant Bras, JE crus y avoir une marque. Aussi vite, il avait revêtu son équipement avec empressement . Je clignais des yeux, incrédule.

Magnus regarda alors autour de lui avec anxiété. Il capta mon regard.

Je m'empressais de baisser les yeux vers mes affaires mais il avait compris. J'en étais sur.

Je finissais de me préparer sans vraiment y faire attention, mon esprit désormais accaparé par ce que je venais de voir.

Magnus avait la marque !

Comment etait ce possible ? Quand l'avait-il eu ?

Je le savais adepte de magie noire, ainsi que Tate et d'autres.

Mais de là à s'allier à un homme comme Negan.

J'avais entendu mes parents en parler avec d'autres amis qui avaient déjà pris la marque. Ce mage noir recrutait de plus en plus de disciples. Les parents de Nikola l'avaient déjà prises, une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était enfui. Mes parents, eux, hésitaient toujours car ils ne s'étaient jamais raccroché vraiment à la pureté du sang ET Tout LE reste, seulement par habitude.

Pourtant je n'avais jamais entendu d'adolescents prenant la marque. Il fallait être adulte, n'est ce pas ?

Peu importe, une guerre s'annonçait.

-Allez Tout le monde ! , cria Ian , c'est l'heure !

On sortit alors du vestiaires, les lourdes portes s'ouvrant.

La lumière nous éblouit alors que nous nous avancions au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, nos pieds foulant la moelleuse pelouse.

En face de nous, l'équipe de Griffondor. Je tentais de ne pas chercher des yeux Julie.

Autour de nous dans les gradins, les applaudissements retentirent.

Le soleil envahissait ma vue, réchauffait ma peau et engourdissait mes sens.

J'étais prêt à jouer et à gagner.

Mon addiction , Astoria et Julie, ainsi que tout le reste était oublié.

Seul une petite boule d'or importait en ce moment même , et il fallait que je l'attrape.

Tout le monde se mit en place , dans un cercle parfait. Au milieu , le professeure de Quidditch.

Je pris une impulsion dans le sol et m'envolais, l'air remuant mes cheveux.

La brise coupait mes vêtements, les faisant coller à ma peau.

Autour de moi, les deux équipes adverses s'étaient envolés également.

La voix de la professeure se fit à peine entendre, couverte par le vent. Mes oreilles, elles, bourdonnaient d'appréhension, d'excitation.

Et puis le match débuta.

Les joueurs partirent dans tous les sens, dans un mélange de couleurs vertes et rouges.

Je fonçais un peu plus haut pour avoir une meilleure vue du jeu et cherchais des yeux le vif d'Or.

Griffondor avait la main sur nous. Je vis l'une des poursuiveuses , le Souaffle à la main, qui fonçait vers les buts sans personne pour l'arrêter. Il y avait bien Ian mais elle esquiva sans problème vers la droite avant de reprendre sa trajectoire.

Arrivés au niveau des buts, Magnus tenta de bloquer son tir mais manqua de tomber de son balai.

Des acclamations retentirent du côté des rouges et or.

L'habituel clinquement retentit de La Tribune des professeurs, signifiant que l'équipe adverse venait de marquer un but .

Un mouvement attira alors mon regard alors que le jeu continuait , le vif d'or à une dizaine de mètres de moi.

Je fonçais alors vers lui à toute vitesse avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque.

Soudain, j'entendis une voix crier.

-Baisse toi !

Je baissais la tête instinctivement et sentis que quelque chose me frôler la tête à toute vitesse.

Je relevais la tête aussitôt pour voir le Cognard s'éloigner.

Me tournant aussitôt dans la direction opposé , je vis le batteur de Griffondor qui me fusillait du regard , un air suffisant qui flottait sur son visage.

Batard de Griffondor.

Exaspéré, je repris ma recherche du vif D'or.

Je ne parvenais pas à le trouver.

Un clinquement se fit entendre, je baissais les yeux. Griffondor avait encore marqué un but. Bon sang, il fallait que je me presse.

Quelque chose attira mon regard en contrebas. C'était Julie et elle semblait poursuivre quelque chose.

C'était le vif d'or , elle était à quelque mètre de lui , prête à l'attraper.

Je fonçais alors sur elle pour la rattraper .

On arrivait alors au niveau du sous-sol . J'accélérais dangereusement

Près de l'attrapeuse.

Ses cheveux roux étaient frappaient par le vent et scintillaient au soleil. Il me semblait même sentir une odeur de fleur dans l'air.

Sa silhouette fine était penchée sur son balai , concentrée.

J'arrivais à sa hauteur , nos épaules se frôlaient.

Elle se tourna vers moi , me jetant à peine un coup d'œil.

N'étant pas déconcentrée pour autant , elle tendit la main.

Elle était à un mètre du vif d'or.

Je tendis également la main vers le petit objet, me rappelant que je devais gagner.

Nos deux mains se touchaient à peine , dans un même but.

Pris d'une pulsion, j'attrapais sa main dans la mienne, entrecroisant ses doigts avec les miens.

Tout mon corps fut parcouru de frissons et j'avais de la chance que mon balai me maintienne en équilibre.

Elle était chaude , brûlante et réconfortante. Un si grand paradoxe entrechoquée avec ma main si froide et indifférente.

Une détonation se fit entendre dans mes oreilles. Je perdis presque l'équilibre, m'accrochant avec difficulté à mon balai. Je tentais de remonter pour voir ce qui se passait , Julie à mes côtés.

Comme au ralenti, je vis la poursuiveuse de Griffondor qui , entourée de fumée , perdit l'équilibre de son balai.

Dans sa chute , elle percuta le cercle d'acier des cages , pliée en deux .

Elle glissa ensuite , tentant de s'accrocher à la barre mais lâcha prise à trois mètres du sol.

La jeune fille finit par s'écraser au sol dans le sable, inerte.

Des hurlements se firent entendre dans les tribunes. Je levais les yeux , plus haut.

Magnus avait la manche en feu et zigzaguait dans tous les sens , tentant de s'éteindre.

Je fonçais alors à toute vitesse vers lui , piquant vers le haut.

Il criait, jétais à quelques mètres de lui.

Je dégainais ma baguette et m'exclamai :

-Aguamenti !

Une salve d'eau en provenance de ma baguette s'écrasa contre Magnus , éteignant instantanément le feu de son bras.

Il gémissait encore. J'arrivais à son niveau alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

-Tu penses que tu peux descendre tout seul jusqu'au sol ? , je demandais avec empressement .

Il hocha vaguement la tête, encore endolori.

Je baissais ensuite les yeux. Des gens étaient déjà sur le terrain et se précipitaient vers la jeune fille.

Elle était probablement morte.

Une seconde détonation se fit entendre, plus forte que la précédente, vers la droite.

Je grimaçais de douleur , portant la main à mon oreille.

Je me tournais vers La Tribune de Serdaigle.

Le second Souaffle avait explosé dans celle -ci . Explosant une partie des gradins . À l'aide de mon balai, je fonçais à l'intérieur dû gradin , le vent balayant les oreilles .

Tout le monde criait dans tous les sens , certains étaient tombés dans les combles du gradin aux couleurs de Serdailgle.

C'était un vrai carnage .


	10. CHAPITRE 10

MARGAUX FLOWER 2

Je brûlais. Ma peau était littéralement en feu. Je ne voyais rien, seulement des formes flous au dessus de moi, le ciel bleuté et des choses noires qui allaient à toute vitesse. J'allais m'évanouir de douleur c'était certain.

J'avais l'impression que ma tête venait de se prendre un coup monumental, mes pensées avaient du mal à se former.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, inerte sur le sol. Mes bras mes jambes ne répondaient pas à mon appel de me lever. J'étais déconnecté.

Mon visage était brûlant, ça faisait tellement mal. Ainsi que sur mes avant bras et je le sentais, sur mon thorax. Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon visage humide.

Je tentais de bouger ma tête et baissai les yeux sur mon corps.

Un bout de ma tenue était désintégrée, ma peau anciennement pâle était à découvert.

La peau était rouge et noir, pratiquement carbonisée. Je pouvais apercevoir les vaisseaux sous ma peau , d'abord bleutés qui noircissaient. Ce n'était pas naturel, c'était de la magie noir

La peau sur mon ventre se mit à brûler à son tour.

Je me mis à hurler à plein poumon de douleur , mon cri résonnant comme une alarme dans mes oreilles.

Je voyais de plus en plus flou. J'allais m'évanouir.

Une forme apparut alors juste au dessus de moi. C'était un humain.

Soudainement, je sentis qu'on me soulevait de terre, la gravité jouant contre moi.

J'étais brusquement collé contre un corps brûlant et m'y raccrochait, attrapant un pan d'un manteau de laine très douce.

Je tentais de lever les yeux vers la personne qui me portait, mais sans y arriver. J'étais trop faible, je fermais les yeux.

Je sentis qu'on avançait avec empressement. Je sentais que je perdais conscience.

-Margaux !

La voix me parvint de manière sourde comme si elle venait de loin.

Je tentais d'entrouvrir les yeux.

-Margaux ! Resté éveillée !reste éveillée !

La voix me martelait de paroles. Je clignais des yeux sans comprendre, tentant de m'accrocher à cette voix.

-Ça fait trop ... mal , je soufflais avec difficulté, la gorge serrée.

La voix me parvint de nouveau, plus proche de moi.

-Je sais, resté éveillé , silteplait ne perds conscience.

Je reconnus alors la voix de la personne qui me portait. Le professeur McRipper. Philippe.

Instinctivement, je m'agrippais encore plus aux pans de son manteau , collant mon corps endolori contre son corps brûlant.

Ma main atteint alors entre les deux côtés de sa chemise, sa peau a découvert, le haut de son torse.

Je sentais des poils hirsutes qui glissaient sous mes doigts. Je m'aggripais à cette surface chaud , glissant ma main sous sa chemise pour atteindre le muscle de son épaule et m'y raccrocher. Le brouillard dans lequel se trouvait mon esprit ne parvenait pas à trouver la pudeur pour me rendre compte que je touchais mon professeur.

Je sentais son corps se tendre, sans pour autant ralentir la cadence à laquelle on allait.

-Je ne peux pas , je soupirais , j'ai trop mal ...

-Non ! , ordonna t-il d'une voix tremblante, trouves quelque chose à te raccrocher ! Ne perds pas conscience, tu devrais avoir un point d'ancrage.

Je parlais sans réfléchir, trop épuisée pour trouver un mensonge.

-Votre voix, je laissais aussitôt échapper.

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire, j'enfouis ma tête dans son manteau, afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir que je rougissais.

Il déglutit et je sentis son cœur battre plus vite à travers tout ses vêtements. Il allait sortir de son cœur à ce rythme.

-Oui ... Oui , il souffla d'une voix hésitante.

Je respirais avec douleur et brusquerie, enfermée dans son manteau. Je poussais un cri de douleur et recommençais à m'évanouir,

-Nous y sommes presque , murmura t-il conscient que sa voix me tenait éveillé, on est y presque ... Continues à ouvrir les yeux , regarde moi .

Je ne voyais que les pans de laine de son manteau alors que j'étais inerte , secouée par le mouvement .

-Regarde moi , répétât-il d'une voix plus ferme ou j'y décelais de la peur dissimulée , regarde moi immédiatement.

Je levais les yeux difficilement et croisais les siens.

Les pupilles de ses yeux verts étaient dilatés et plongés dans les miens, il semblait qu'ils soient devenus plus sombres.

Dans son regard, j'observais une immense peur qu'il tentait de cacher , une pointe de curiosité et un peu de gêne.

Il détourna brusquement le regard et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Quoi ? , je demandais spontanément sans comprendre.

-Rien , il souffla en fermant brièvement les yeux.

On passa les portes de Poudlard avant qu'il ne commence à gravir les escaliers. Je sentis sa respiration devenir plus hachée, frénétique.

-Je peux marcher si vous voulez Monsieur , fis-je remarquer en levant les yeux vers lui , tentant d'oublier la douleur. Si c'est trop dur pour vous ...

Il continua à gravir les escaliers en regardant droit devant lui , et je crus un instant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu sauf que le professeur répliqua quelques secondes après.

-Non , il est hors de question que vous marchiez , et puis , il continua d'un ton bourru , je suis assez fort pour vous porter des années ...

Je laissai un sourire se poser sur mes lèvres , devant ce commentaire très masculin.

Des portes s'ouvrirent et j'entendis la voix criarde de l'infirmière.

-Que s'est -il passé ? Oh mon dieu ! Philippe ?

-Une explosion en plein match de Quidditch , souffla calmement le professeur en me déposant sur l'un des lits , mais je crois qu'il y avait de la magie noire ou un quelconque maléfice dans le souaffle ensorcelé.

L'infirmière s'empressa de déboutonner mes habits, baissant mon pantalon et frôlant ma blessure à la jambe. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur sous les yeux inquiet du professeur McRipper.

-Vraiment désolé très chère , s'excusa l'infirmière alors qu'elle s'empressait de déchirer le haut de mes vêtements .

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon Colors, je n'aurais pas dû . La peau était rouge , terriblement brûlée . ma jambe gauche avait été épargnée mais mon genou droit était affreusement brûlé.

Mon ventre , ainsi que ma poitrine étaient également brûlée et je sentais des picotis attaquer mon visage , en deduisant que mon visage avait également pris cher .

L'infirmière tira le rideau avec brusquerie, et accourut à ma droite , déboutonnant mon soutien gorge avec empressement pour pouvoir me soigner.

Le professeur McRipper détourna brusquement les yeux pour me laisser un peu de pudeur et il s'apprêtait à partir quand l'infirmière le retint :

-Non , Philippe vous devez rester.

Le professeur l'observa sans comprendre avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers moi, évitant soigneusement de ne pas laisser son regard s'aventurer plus bas.

-Vous devez pratiquer le sort de guérison , expliqua t-elle d'une voix nonchalante, je ne suis pas une maîtresse de sortilège telle que vous ...

Il hocha la tête doucement, sans vraiment y faire attention, avant de revenir vers le lit lentement.

-Je vais d'abord devoir la désinfecter avec de l'essence de Dictâme , annonça l'infirmière puis elle baissa des yeux désolés vers moi, ça va faire mal.

Je poussais un gémissement et fermer les yeux.

-Philippe , vous allez devoir la tenir .

Le professeur soupira , gêné, et je me fustigeais pour avoir à le mettre dans une telle situation.

Je gardais les yeux fermés, j'étais mieux comme ça.

Je sentis alors de grandes mains chaudes se poser sur mes épaules, elles étaient rêches mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y trouver une certaine douceur.

Elles se refermèrent alors dessus, plus ferme.

L'infirmière versa alors le dictame sur ma jambe. La douleur était insupportable, j'hurlais.

Je commençais à me débattre et les mains du professeur McRipper se firent plus fortes.

-Retenez la plus ! , cria l'infirmière.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas d'hurler. J'ouvrais alors les yeux, me retrouvant dans ceux d'une professeur à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Retenez la ! , répéta l'infirmière en se pressant plus.

Il força encore plus sur mes épaules et je poussais un cri de douleur.

Brusquement , ses mains toujours sur mes épaules, il ferma les yeux comme souffrant.

Pourtant, j'étais celle qui souffrait , n'est ce pas ?

Le supplice s'arrêta. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

J'ouvrais les yeux brutalement.

Il faisait sombre, je n'y voyais presque rien. À peine distinguable, les rideaux immaculés de mon lit à l'infirmerie. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé. L'explosion. Ma chute. Puis le professeur Lupin.

Je jétais un coup d'œil à droite.

Il était là.

Les yeux clos dans un demi-sommeil, il semblait paisible.

Les bras croisés, le professeur portait comme une armure autour de lui. Pour se protéger.

De quoi ? Je ne le saurais probablement pas.

Quelque chose à propos de lui m'intriguait grandement, comme un mystère. Une ombre que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer.

Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je voulais tout savoir.

Où était il né ? Avait t-il eu des parents aimants ? Étaient t-ils décédés ? Avait-il fait sa scolarité à Poudlard ?

Probablement. Il était un Griffondor dans le sang, tout comme moi. Cela crevait les yeux. De sa gentillesse envers les autres, à sa manière de défendre les élèves avec bravoure en passant par ce courage timide qu'il ne portait pas étendard.

Je me demandais également comment il en était venu à être l'ami du professeur Black ? Ils étaient pourtant si différents. Cela venait probablement de l'enfance.

Combien avait-il eu de femmes ? Avait -il été marié ? Ou pire, l'était il ?

Il n'était pas mal physiquement. Des traits peu être un peu trop dur et il avait un sourire triste. De plus, il ne s'habillait pas avec des costumes éclatants, toujours modestes mais qui lui allaient si bien.

Bien sûr, il avait dû avoir son lot de femmes . Ses fins cheveux châtains et ses mots qui sortaient si finement avec sa voix douce avaient du lui valoir des nuits de plaisirs.

Je voulais connaître sa vie, lui et tout ce qui était privé au reste du moi.

Il poussa un soupir et je me figeais à l'intérieur de mes pensées. Il fallait que j'arrête de réfléchir à ce genre de choses, et particulièrement à lui.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

Plongeant les siens dans les miens, il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

-Comment ça va ?

Il se redressa brusquement en me regardant comme si j'étais un feu à peine éteint, prêt à se rallumer et à tout écraser sur son passage.

Je secouais la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien , je soupirais , j'ai encore mal mais surtout je suis choquée d'être encore en vie ...

Est ... est ce que le maléfice est parti ?

Il me regarda quelques secondes, sans rien dire avec des yeux désolés et je compris avant qu'il ne parle.

-Non , il répondit doucement avant de baisser le regard, c'est guéri bien sûr , plus ou moins mais le maléfice est encore là. C'est probablement quelque chose de nouveau , d'amateur ou je ne sais quoi parce que je n'ai jamais vu de tel maléfice...

J'eus l'impression de prendre un nouveau coup dans la poitrine, si c'était possible.

-Mais ... mais qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? , je demandais en croisant les mains avec frénésie.

Il ne répondit rien, gardant son regard baissé.

-Qu'est ce que l'on va faire ? , je m'exclamais , plus fort cette fois.

Il mit soudain le doigt sur ses lèvres , faisant signe de me taire.


End file.
